Mirror, Mirror: A Transformers Story
by diamondsinthesand
Summary: A girl's life is turned around, for better or for worse, when she finds her best friend has been keeping a secret from her... Charlotte finds herself falling in love, losing her mind, and, in the end, growing up, as she is meanwhile thrust into perilous danger, struggling to come to terms with just what is going on. Rated T for violence, some language, and safety. Jazz/OC and OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heya, people, I'm Phae and this is my first fanfiction! Thanks for being here! I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this. Wait, yes I do. I already finished the story. XD I just have a bad memory/not sure how to describe. Kind of a Felix(he's an OC)/Charlotte(main OC) and Charlotte/Jazz. Bleh. Anywho, I tried not to make Char too Mary Sue-ish, but let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please, no flaming. I don't know how often I will update. Will try to at least once a week, but I dunno. Depends on homework, being grounded, etc. XD Actually, I have another story I could put up after I finise this one that is like, four times longer. On paper, this story is about 400 pages long, look me about three weeks. I was bored in the summer, okay? XD I dunno how long it'll be typed. Oh, and I'm doing thison my mobile on QuickOffice, so sorry if the format is screwy. Keep in mind that I am a freshman in high school, so I am not the best at writing, butI will always do it because I love too! :D Oh, and a big thanks to PrimeSPARROW for her encouraging words of kindness and support. You all owe her for this story! So check out her stories! They are REALLY good!

Chapter one: Mirror, mirror, on the wall; That night began my final fall.

I nervously inched along the side of my house, being as quiet as possible as I slipped to the front yard. It wasn't that I'd never snuck out before... I'd just never done it alone, and from /my/ house. Sure, when I spent the night at a friend's house, we always went out. It seemed their parents were much more trusting, so all in good fun, right? But my parents would make my life a living hell if they caught me leaving at this hour...

I wouldn't think aboutit. What did it matter? I was already out, and I had someone to blame it on. My childhood-well, since 3rd grade-friend, Felix had pressured me into this with that silvery voice of his. Not that I didn't know what he was doing. But he could and had busted me out of sticky situations with his skill with words and manipulation. Maybe he seems like a douchebag, but he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

Felix Jordaan Leopald came from a Dutch family, but he wasn't raised there. Still, the slight genetic speech pattern, mixed with his weird American slang gave him a very mysterious and lulling tone. Not to mention his looks. Felix was a total dream guy, with wavy pale blonde hair, fair skin, and an athletic build. His eyes were those rich, facinating blue that everyone wanted, but the color was hard to place a title on. I've heard everything from "stormy seas" to "shockwave" to "univeral," but overall, they were just hard to look away from.

Why Felix still hung around and even really listened to me was a mystery. He could have any girl in the school and any friends, but he somehow chose to stick with me. Before I go any further, let me make this clear-Felix was not my boyfriend, even though many had expected us to start something. I guess being a freshman means cooties got cured or something. I had a boyfriend, anyways. And somehow, Felix didn't have a girlfriend, though he's been asked uncountable times. It was like he'd taken Diana's vow of Chastity or something.

Anyways, my boyfriend's name was Casper. He had caramelly-mocha skin, dark eyes, and a shaved head. It had always irritated my dad that I was dating someone half African American, but it wasn't like I planned to have sex with him. It was high school, for God's sake, couldn't I test the waters before entering the real world?

I hurried across a dark road to a dim streetlamp. A tiny park was nearby, and that was where I had planned to meet Felix. I stood just behind the light, conceled in the shadows, and waited. Being nearly 3am, as it was, no one was in sight. A car or two could be heard on the freeway a mile south every now and then, but no one entered town. It was quiet, which I usually liked, but something about the night seemed a teensy bit too quiet...

All of a sudden, a sleek silver racecar-which I would later find out was a Pontiac Solstice-ripped aroundthe corner, barely not hitting my street lamp in the sharp turn. I gasped in shock and fell backwards, too shocked to do anything but almost die over like a startled goat. I put a hand to my heart, trying to kill the adrenaline pulsing through me. It might have worked if the car had zoomed away, but instead, it skidding to a screeching halt just thirty feet away from me. If someone got out, I would be scared. But what happened next made me purely terrified.

The Pontiac Solstice started /changing./ Thick slabs of silver plating slid away from its back and sides, rearranging to form... /Something/ with somewhat humanoid features... But this wasn't human at all. As it stood up, my mind reeled as I dug for some logical explanation forth is.

Was that a...

My eyes grew even wider as I scrambled to my feet. What else could the thirty footish tall creature before me be?

... A robot?!

Before I could think to run, scream, or do something else pointless or girly, another vehicle ripped past me, causing to scramble backwards and-inevitably-fall back down again. This car-a Ford F-250 truck, actually-was a coal black with sleek blood colored designs down the sides. It transformed quickly. This one was a good five feet taller with buffer features. I watched in horrored fascination as the black and red robot's arm changed again to reveal a huge blaster. It shot at the silver done, who flipped backwards with surprising agility for something so massive. It occured to me that I should run like hell was chasing me-it might be-but I couldn't bring myself to look away, as bad as that sounds. The black robot's other arm (his left) morphed into a thick war blade pulsing with an odd blue gleam as he attempted to plunge it into the silver one's gut.

The silver one-who I now noticed had bright blue eyes-jumped back again and snapped, "What do you want?" English, I noted mentally.

The black robot ordered smoothly, "You need to leave, Autobot." The voice was oddly familiar.

"This is neutral ground, Decepticon," the silver robot countered angrily. "I am not of that faction," the black one answered evenly. "My eyes are not red, and I bare no insignia." True to his word, I peeked up at his face and noticed pale, lemon colored eyes.

"What are you then?" the silver one demanded. "I am my own race," the black robot stated proudly.

All of a sudden, I recognized his voice. "Felix?!" I couldn't stop that gasp from escaping, though I instantly covered my mouth with my hands as if to take it back.

Both robots spun to face me. The black one's face broke into a grin as me as my nightmare was confirmed. "Charlotte!" His voice was cheerfully. Had he wanted this to happen? "Step into the light, would you?"

I anxiously inched to where the light shone down on me instead of hid me, not saying anything. I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, Felix, you're looking marvelous as ever. Glad you're doing well. Algebra test coming up. Yep, I hope your ready for it. Finish your homework?'

"You involved a human?" the silver robot hissed. Though his tone was irritated, there was a small but detectable ammount of tenseness in his stance and gaze. Even so, he tried to cover it up with a deceptively relaxed position.

"She's my friend. Who are you to decide?" Felix growled, a warning implied.

"My name is Jazz, third in command with the-"

"You know what, Jazz?" Felix hissed, cutting him off. "Idon't care. Scram."

"The Decepticons-" Jazz insisted, only to be interrupted again.

"-will try to hurt her, blah, blah, blah," Felix finished impatiently. "I can protect her."

"You'll regret it when you fail to keep that promise." Jazz turned his optics to me, softening his gaze slightly. "Watch your back, kid." With that, he turned back into a Pontiac Solstice and zoomed off. Felix looked at me, not at all bothered, and grinned crookedly. I would deal with what Jazz said later.

"Felix, you're a..." I trailed off, not even knowing what to call him.

"A Cybertronian," Felix offered cheerfully. "Actually, I'm human. But I built this for my own use."

"You /built/ a /body/?" I exclaimed, incredulous. "You're fifteen!"

"I started building at ten," Felix supplied graciously.

"Jesus Christ, where did you put it?!" I demanded.

Felix waved away the question. "I'll go put it back and meet you here. Ten minutes, tops."

"O-okay," I stammered. It was more than a little frightening conversing with a giant robot. To prove my point, he turned back into a car again and zoomed off, chuckling to himself.

I stood beneaththe streetlamp in still stunned silence untill my kneesbuckled beneath me. Then, I shifted to sit criss cross, contemplating.

/What?/

That couldn't have happened. It wasn't possible. But still. Felix and I were gonna have a nice long chat when he got back. It took a bit less than fifteen minutes before Felix revealed himself, which I had expected. "Boo," he clucked into my ear from behind me. I shreiked, overly tense, still, and tried to smack whatever was behind me. "Easy," Felix laughed softly, catching my wrist with ease. "You're really edgy."

"You-!" My emotions could literally be described as a bunch of exclamation points at that moment. "There are giant robot machines out there disguisedas cars! And you! You-! You-"

Felix cut me off with a sigh. "Charlotte, may I explain?"

The way he asked was so polite and sincere, I couldn't refuse. Even though I knew it was just his manipulation. I took a deep breath. "Fine. Go. I want all of it."

Felix strolled beside me casually as we went to the swings. "This is how it began..."

Well, there'sthe end! :D Of chapter one... O.O Hope you like, took me forever to type cause I kept accidentily deleting it. Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! :D I didn't think I'd update so soon, but I am paranoid you all will hate me I don't start making some sense. Anything that is not explained in this chapter, I will explain personally. If any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks to those wonderful people who favorited/faved: **cetanukawn, ****Zombiegirl0203, icanhascamero, and PrimesSPARROW. **Also, big thanks to my reviewers **Autobotgirl2234 and PrimesSPARROW. **I was extatic when I woke up with all this /stuff/. :3 Well, now for the chapter! Please follow, fave, or review, I will always try my hardest to give you credit, and as you see, it does indeed make me update faster! Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer (which I forgot last time, sorry!): I do not own any of the Transformers!

Oh, and one more thing. I'll be switching POVs at least once this chapter. It is marked by "_'s POV."

Chapter 2: Mirror, mirror, on the wall; Stories made to tell it all.

"... I was out around noon. My mom was at work two blocks down and sent me to give my dad a message-"

I cut Felix off. "Wait, you said you started building this body-robot-thing when you were ten. Shouldn't the story start then?"

Felix sighed impatiently, giving me one of those 'really?' looks. "I /was/ ten. Anyways, at that point, I was just collecting materials and fusing them together, trying to get inspiration and practice precision welds. Anyways, Rosa-my foster mother-wanted me to ask Max-my foster father-to pick up chicken and eggs on the home that night. In two days, it was Easter." He took a breath and went on. "Max wasn't in his office, so I left a note, then started back to Rosa's work at the salon. On the way, I noticed a group of cars passing by. They all had a weird symbol on them." He paused with a wry smile as I laughed. "You know me. Anyways, they pulled into an allyway and stopped before one of the vehicles turned into a robotic being and began speaking to one another."

This sobered me up good and quick.

"Being... Well... Me, I was more curious than scared. I hid around a corner and listened. The one that had transformed said, 'Bumblebee, have you seen any sign of the Decepticons?' A yellow camero with black racing stripes took up his robot form and shook his head. Then, a black Topkick also transformered. I, being a fifth grader, ran out and was like-" Felix pasted on an over exaggerated look of shocked eagerness. "'You're robots?! Can I be one too?! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

I chuckled a bit, but I found this part much more serious then Felix did. "Then what?"

"Well, they were, overall, pretty shocked. The black Topkick just about shot my face off." Felix sighed, almost wistfully. "The leader, called Optimus Prime, smiled and said, 'Go home, child. You have much growing to do.' I figured that meant once I got bigger, I would be a robot, like them." He saw my skeptical glance and grinned, "What? I'm a half full kinda guy." He paused. "But with that conclusion... I started building myself. I studied bioengineering, mechanics, biotechnology, and more. A lot more. My body was finally completed four days ago, on Sunday. I wanted to show my best friend." Felix nudged my arm with his elbow. "What do you think, Char-Char?"

"It's amazing that you can even surpass future /ideas/ of technology as a teenager, Felix." I smirked. "Show off."

Felix laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what I know of them, then. Cybertronian is the name of the general species of the robotic organisms-"

"They're alive? Like... Biologically alive?!" I exclaimed, not comprehending. It was one thing if the government build these things but, a /species/?

"Not quite biological... No cells... But alive. Definately alive." Felix struggled for words, then sighed, moving on. "They come from the planet Cybertron, which is, from what I've gathered, approximately 17 lightyears away, and are divided into two factions. The Autobots, who wish to protect all sentient species, and the Decepticons, who serve for themselves and their leader." Felix went on to tell me the names of all of the Cybertronians he knew of from listening in on Autobot and Decepticon frequencies when he could. There were a lot, and i committed as many as I could to memory.

"So... Which side are you on?" I asked nervously.

"Dunno. My body is strong, but relatively average for a Cybertronian. The silver one I fought earlier was Jazz, an Autobot warrior. Even with little to no training, I was a match for him. Oh, and Autobots generally have blue eyes, red means Decepticon, green means they are using artificial energon-which is the normal Cybertronian energy fuel and purple... Hold on. Primus is the God and creator of Cybertron, while Unicron is supposedly Primus's brother and evil counterpart. Beings with purple eyes are using the strength of Unicron." Felix smiled, for some reason pleased.

I was lost. "Wait, wait, wait. Back up. How can you have stood a chance against an Autobot when you have, like, no training? Is Jazz that bad? And what is energon made of?"

"I programmed training into my CPU to make me the best warrior I could. Energon is made of stuff we have no knowledge of. I finally found out that artifical energon is made of a mixture of liquified hydrogen and something called 'haldenos,' which humans have little knowledge of." Felix moved right along to more information-the civil war between Autobot and Decepticon, Cybertron, more on Primus and Unicron, and the Creation Matrix.

An hour later, I yawned, my sleepy brain fried. "I should go home. It's nearly 4:30am. Don't want anyone to wake and see me gone, and I'd like a teensy bit more sleep so I can at least pretend I'm functioning at school tomorrow."

"Right. Actually, how about you just come over to my house? We'll call your mom in the morning and I'll tell her I needed your help for a project or something." Felix grinned.

"Of course, she'll believe you." I smiled back. "Alright, let's go."

Felix walked beside me, still somehow pouring out more... _stuff _on this predicament. We reached his house minutes later, which was two stories tall, not including his basement. Though you couldn't tell in dim lighting, I knew his house was a yellowy tan with mahogany trim. We crept onto the back porch, down the hall, and to his room. The walls were a dull grey and his comforter was black with a white star dead in the center. A black rug lay in the center of his carpetted floor, which I had always found extremely redundant. Like always, everything was notoriously neat and anything of value was tucked away in secret places. Unlike most people, I knew where just about everything was.

I flopped onto his king sized bed and kicked my shoes off onto the floor. "What a night," I groaned. "I don't know if I /can/ sleep."

"Already covered." Felix walked into the room with a small blue pill and cup of orange juice. He knew me so well.

I sat up, swallowed the pill, and hugged my best friend. Then, I laid down, and let sleep overcome me.

Third Person POV (no ones pov.)

Felix was a real friend. An average guy might take advantage of Charlotte's unconscious form in his bed. She was beautiful, with cheerful turquoise eyes and red-burguny hair down to her mid back that was naturally curly. No one knew this but her family and him, since she wouldn't even go get the mail unless her hair was straightened.

Felix wouldn't sink so low as to violate his best friend. He was better than that. Charlotte... He loved her with his whole being. He wouldn't lose her trust over anything-Felix simply refused to. Charlotte was the only one he would immediately give his life for.

Of course, she didn't know how extensive his feelings were.

But she was happy.

(Charlotte's POV)

I awoke to dribbles of cold liquid trailing down from my forehead and onto my cheek. My eyelids fluttered open in confusion to see Felix leaning over me, squeezing a wet washcloth over my face. I didn't know whether to smile-well this was awkward-or frown-what the hell?-but he moved first. A smile inched it's way across his face as I slowly sat up.

"Welcome back to Earth," Felix teased as he set the washcloth on my stomach. "School starts in an hour."

I grumbled and threw the washcloth at his wall. That meant it was about seven, maybe a little after. School was in session at 8:30, so I would get a ride with Felix at 8ish.

"Dyoblhvemuhclths...?" I rubbed my eyes, kicking my feet off the bed and setting them on the ground.

"Yeah, your stash is in my closet," Felix smirked. He went to the closet, clicked open the doors, and pulled out one of the pairs of my clothes I had over here. I had stayed over so many times, now. It may seem a little weird, but his and my parents were friends, and trusted us. And I trusted Felix. He handed me a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top. Without thinking, I stripped off what I'd worn to bed-yesterday's outfit, a pair of black skinnies and a Black Veiled Brides t-shirt. Yes, I kept my undergarments on, for those of you wondering. I do have _some _self respect.

Felix, being the gentleman he was, politely exited, saying he would make breakfast.

I pulled on my jeans and top, hurriedly slipping into the converse high tops I wore yesterday. Then, I met him in the kitchen, feeling slightly more awake. "Did you sleep?" I wondered as I plopped into a dining room chair. He had set out two bowls and a bag of Capt'n Crunch, ever the wonderful chef.

Felix shook his head and grabbed the milk from the fridge, which he had forgotten, and added it to his cereal. "Was doing research."

"What this time?" I smiled and poured some for myself, then added the cereal. One of the quirks of mine that baffled Felix.

"How to get energon to work as energy for my human form. I'm trying to iron it all out so I never have to leave my Cybertronian body." Felix was so casual, I was baffled for a moment. In fact, I'd totally forgotten last night's events.

"Oh, yeah..." I sighed carefully. Another thought struck me. "What about.. What about what Jazz said? About the Decepticons..."

Felix waved it away. "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you. No matter what." He said it with such ferocity, it was almost frightening.

"You don't exactly have your suit on 24/7," I pointed out anxiously. "Who would try to harm me, anyways?"

"I can have my suit's vehicle mode stay nearby, using a kind of auto-pilot. I can be in robot mode in thirty seconds flat at any sign of danger. I just have to get to the car. Don't worry." Felix put a comforting hand on my arm. "You're safe."

"Okay," I nodded tenatively. "Okay."

* (High) * (School) *

School was hectic. It seemed every other minute, Felix was hanging around me. Not that I minded, but Casper got really pissed after a few hours. At lunch, he even blew up on Felix, telling him to go find someone else to stalk. I tried to explain to Casper that was just a friend that I liked hanging out with, but he didn't get it. And when I tried to explain Casper's jealousy to Felix and hint about giving me some space, he comepletely ignored my request.

Finally, school was over and we were heading to Felix's car to drive me home. When I told Casper, he-to my confusion-lost it. It wasn't like him to get so angry, so easily.

"Look, Leopald, /I'll/ be the one driving her places! Charlotte, you can't get into the car of a total stranger to take you places!" Had Casper even been listening?! I was losing my patience. What had gotten into him? "Only a total idiot would do that! I'm starting to wonder if you-"

Though I was offended, not to mention pissed at my usually well behaved boyfriend, I kepy my mouth closed. It was Felix who interjected be grabbing the collar of Casper's shirt.

"What are you implying?" He snarled. "If you _ever_ even _hint_ at anything bad about her, I swear I'll kill you."

Casper shoved him away, and Felix let him back off. When my boyfriend spoke, his voice was an octave higher in fear. "Charlotte, we are _throught_! It seems like your 'bodyguard' is a better protector than I am." His voice was half sneering and half yelling. "So, yeah, go home with the fucking stalker! Don't come crying to me when he hurts you. You weren't worth my time." He cut off swiftly as Felix narrowed his eyes, fists clenched.

"Scram. You don't deserve my friend." Though Felix was the same height but less muscley then Casper, he seemed to tower over my now ex-boyfriend with his angry presence.

With a final huff, Casper turned and stalked away.

Felix approached me, searching my features for signs of anger, sadness, heartbreak, anything.

"I'm disappointed in him." I smiled slightly. "Guess he couldn't handle this." Truthfully, I was a bit sad, not to mention confused, but now wasn't the time.

Felix laughed, pleasantly surprised and amused by my words. "Guess not." He led me to his black and red truck, talking about nothing, but painting his words in the air with his fingers; one of his quirks that baffled me.

We slipped into his Cybertronian vehicle mode-it was so much different on the inside than a normal car.

"Charlotte?" Felix started suddenly.

I looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

Felix smiled at my openly curious expression. "Nevermind. It can wait."

Not a very interesting chapter, sorry, it explains a bit and is necessary. Next chapter will go into more detail with the biomechanics of how the Cybertronian body works and how it can be utilized for human use. Thanks for reading, see you next time! Reviews/follows/faves make me write faster! I LOVE YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed and followed last chapter-**Zombiegirl0203, Dunk234 cetanukawm, PrimesSPARROW! **I discovered a lovely new feature for my phone that doesn't work XD Rate and review, please, and follow/fave! On a more casual note, how are you? Any stories you'd like me to read/review/whatever? Any stressers? Pm if anyone wants anything, I'm here. :D I just feel bad, cause here I am updating stories, while some of you may be having hard times. Let me know. Love, Phae.

Chapter 3: Mirror, mirror, timeless sin: A heart so cold, I'm trapped within.

The news was everywhere by Monday afternoon-Casper Bullard Vonswayga had gone missing. I was shell-shocked in a way that I wasn't taking it in. Casper wouldn't run away-he had everything he could ever want. Did someone kidnap him? I briefly wondered if his disappearance was my fault.

Felix gave me comfort all day. He never straight out said, "I'm so sorry Casper is missing," because he knew I would see the lie. Instead, he merely asked how I was doing, hugged me when I needed it, and promised he was there for me. That was what I needed the most and he knew it. Even though Casper had proven himself unstable and unreliable, we had been dating for a good few months, and I didn't want to see him dead.

After school, I'd come up with a plan. First, I had to go to Felix's house. Like usual, I didn't ask, just walked over to his truck and got in.

"Rosa's making spaghetti for dinner. Want to stay?" Felix offered with one of those charming smiles as he started the engine.

I finally took this time to study the interior of his black and red vehicle. Like his room, the inside was very clean, but also high tech. Everything from the speedometer to the keyhole glowed with blueish-green light. The seats were comfortable leather and the floor was short carpetting, both colored black. The windows wer tinted a deep red, giving a surreal angry feeling.

Then, I noticed the non-human like technology.

Instead of a gearshift in between the two seats, there was a semi-hard gelatin hand mold, the handprint surrounded by black metal. When Felix placed his hand on it, he controlled the speed and drive of the truck. He'd tried to explain it to me-something about analyzing brain waves through electrical pulses through the hand in nanosecond times. His left hand was controlling the steering wheel, but there was another handprint mold in between on the dashboard in between the wheel and the door. That one controlled navigation/steering, if I remembered correctly.

A final hand mold was on the lower right-hand corner of my dashboard, the exact opposite position of the one on Felix's left. He'd said it was for when he was in robot mode. The truck got thinner and taller during transformation, so they pushed together. Or, if something were to happen to Felix, I could control the car to safety. It was brilliant, to say the least.

"That would be great," I grinned. Felix knew all too well how much I loved spaghetti. My smile ebbed away slightly as I began, "Felix.. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he answered instantly. I knew it was a promise, coming from him, but that didn't make my next words any easier to say.

"Will you help me find Casper?"

I wasn't surprised when he just kind of froze up, contemplating.

"Felix, I know you don't like the guy, but he needs to be found. He may have been... a little off, of late, but that doesn't mean he is a bad person. He doesn't deserve this." My voice was soft, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "There's no one else I can ask."

Felix bit his lip, contemplating. Finally, he caved in with a sigh. "Fine." Before I could cheer-I knew Felix could find him-my best friend did an abrupt illegal U-turn.

"What.. Where are we going?" I looked at Felix then, alarmed. My mind seemed to both slow down and speed up, babbling incoherant ideas at me for what could be happening.

"I have to put my suit away," he reassured me, offering me a wry smile. I smiled back, understanding. For a second, my mind had-I ashamedly admit-been thinking some pretty bad stuff. I felt guilty, but laughed it off. It was done and past, now.

"Do your parents not know you have a truck?" I wondered, growing eager to see where he kept this thing. The 'secret lair.'

"They don't care," Felix shrugged. "But I don't want it to get damaged."

Looking back, I should have been suspicious, or at least confused. Something this heavy duty doesn't get damaged easily.

"Right," I agreed. "How far?"

"Here." Suddenly, the truck halted. We were at the edge of town in between two abandoned buildings in a slim allyway. I pulled on the doorknob, but nothing happened.

"... Felix?"

Half a second later, I felt the ground drop from beneath us. The truck seemed to be in free fall-thank Primus I used my seatbelt. How or why we were going down, I didn't know. I was too busy yelling at Felix and scrabbling for a hold on anything. Seconds later, the truck started moving with the plummet downwards, and I was being thrown about. Before I knew what was happening, I was half floating in a dark space a few feet all around. I gasped a few moments later as the tiny area I was in hit solid ground.

An air lock hissed from behind me, and I scrambled towards it, very confused. It opened, and I found myself falling forward with a yelp. I didn't get far. A metal hand was already positioned to catch the ever-prone clutz named Charlotte. It was then that I figured out Felix had transformed mid air. My eyes adjusted and my head stopped spinning a minute later, and I found myself staring up at lemon drop optics.

"F-Felix?" I stammered. Being held by a giant robot-erm, Cybertronian-was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Even though he was my best friend, my heart had never raced to fast.

"Good to see you, too," he smiled, confirming. "How you doin'? Was probably a rather rough ride."

"I... I think I'm gonna hurl," I stated meekly as my stomach clenched.

Felix laughed in amusement, then set me down. I put my head in between my knees, willing the nausea away. Luckily, I didn't heave, but I stayed still untill my heart slowed and the pains went away.

"Feeling better?" Felix asked as I eventually stood up.

"Peachy, Felix!" I turned on him and started babbling about how I would /so/ kick his ass when he got out of his scrap metal body, and how he should have warned me, etcetra. I finally took a deep breath, paused, then sighed, "Are we going to look for Casper, now?"

Felix silently started walking. Figuring we were going to put his body away, I followed.

The rooms-well, frankly, /everywhere/ was drenched in spotless concrete and were at least 60 feet tall. In every room/area, I noticed, a single wall was painted a random color of the rainbow. Something about how a splash of color helped people to learn. We marched down a corridor with an indigo ceiling with a door at the end of the hall. There was a human sized one inside of the Cybertronian sized one, but I waited for Felix to open the big one.

I cried out when I saw what was inside. "Casper!"

Casper was bound in shakles to the back wall of the large room. The air seemed thick, but maybe that was just me. Casper was conscious, but bore a gag. The chains were tight against his wrists and ankles.

"Mmph!" Casper exclaimed, trying to rip from his bonds.

"Why is he here?!" I demanded Felix, uncomprehending. This was wrong. This wasn't like him. "Why, Felix?!"

"I brought him here." Felix's expression was of stony indifference. He had to be feeling more, I knew.

"Why?" I demanded, my voice quavering. What had happened to my best friend? My Felix?

"He will never hurt you again," came his solemn reply.

I didn't know whether to be flattered or horrified. I think I felt both. Still, morality won over, and I ran to Casper and started undoing his gag. Before I'd gotten it off all the way, Felix lifted me off the ground and held me, his fingers securely wrapped around me.

"What are you doing, Felix?" I hissed, though I truly was frightened. "Why won't you let him go?"

He didn't answer, didn't meet my eye.

Kidnapping was one thing, but murder was bad on a whole other level. was he just going to let Casper starve and die down here? "Felix, let him go. Where's the guy I used to know-the friend I used to have?"

Before he could answer, I heard pounding footsteps echoing down the corridor. Moments later, while I was attempting to pry Felix's hand off of me, _more_ sentient robots burst in. In shock, I froze up. To my intense relief, they all had blue eyes. The four of them were Autobots.

The biggest was easily Felix's height, if not a bit bigger. He had blue and red plating with flame designs and thick silver cabling in between; he carried an almost elegant ferocity with him. To his left stood a well muscled midnight black Cybertronian a few feet shorter then Felix. This one seemed gruffer and blunt. To the tallest one's right stood Jazz, the silver Pontiac Solstice from a few nights ago. And finally, to Jazz's right was a more feminine looking Autobot with medium-dark blue armor and smoky grey wiring and stomach.

"Oh, look," Felix smiled at them pleasantly, then looked pointedly at the tallest one. "Welcome to my domain, Optimus." His gaze turned to the black one: "Ironhide." Felix met Jazz's eyes. "Jazz." He peered at the last one. "Arcee."

"It seems that you know us," Optimus rumbled, his calm voice seeming to carry.

"But who the frag are you?" Ironhide demanded, cannons warming. "And _what _are you?"

"My name is Felix, as it stands," he began. "I am a neutral Cybertronian warrior."

"You have no spark," Arcee pointed out cautiously, her weapons drawn-they were slim, rectangular shapped guns in place of her arms, at the moment.

"That doesn't change anything," Felix stated smoothly.

Optimus, probably finding this conversation redundant (okay, well _I_ did), quickly questioned, "Why do you hold two humans captive?"

"Is it your business?" Felix muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"We protect all sentient life," Optimus replied evenly. "We must request that you release them."

Felix shrugged slightly, then set me down. Immediately, I ran back to Casper and finished undoing his gag. Then, I worked on the chains, but found a hard time breaking them. I don't know what I expected, but maybe seeing all those strong people (robots are people too!) around me made me feel more powerful or something. Stop laughing!

"Felix, help me release Casper?" I pleaded, knowing well that he would do it.

"Do you know this man well?" Optimus wondered, kneeling down carefully so I could meet his eyes. It made me feel better, actually, but not by much. Talking to big sentient aliens was a tad bit overwhelming.

"He's-He's my childhood friend." So, how'd your day go? Bet mine was worse.

Sensing my distress, Optimus reassured me, "There is no need to fear us. We will not hurt you."

"If you do, you'll regret it," Felix hissed, reaching towards Casper. Instead of hurting him or ripping the chains, he punched a button on the ground near my ex-boyfriend, then spoke fifteen digits. The chains released, however, Casper had gone unconscious at some point. Probably when the Autobots came in.

Felix picked up Casper and set him on the ground a few feet away from the shackles. "He'll go home eventually."

"What were your motives in taking the children?" Optimus spoke up, standing to address Felix.

"Charlotte's my friend," he motioned to me.

"Hi," I waved meekly.

Felix spat the first word of his next sentance. "_Casper_ is dispensable."

"_No one_ is dispensable," I hissed, surprising myself. "Lives are precious. Both to him _and _those who know him."

"Spoken like a true Autobot," Jazz flashed a grin at me. I looked away. Did he think I was joking?

"You can leave now," Felix snapped rudely.

"Hold on-" Arcee started suddenly. Her voice was ridden with urgency. "I've picked up a signal-Decepticons, coming towards us quickly!"

Hi! So two things. One, I have a poll up for what characters to add! Please vote! Second, thank you for reading! Rate/review/fave/follow makes me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everybody! Sorry it's been a couple days, school resumed and was adjusting to new classes. Love my new history teacher. :D He's hilarious, talks about his kids a lot. Thing is, history is honestly my worst subject. Too many dates and names at it just never sticks. However, I look forward to that class because he's so cool and helps us remember by making it fun. So a good teacher is way more important then a likable subject. I've had horrid teachers in my favorite areas of study. T.T Sorry, just wanted to share a little about my day.. ^^" Don't hate me! I'll do my story after thanks! Thanks to **Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft, Steam Nightcore Snow, Seshat0Enyo, FireChild24, KayleeChiara, Jazz's baby girl, centanukamn, PrimesSPARROW, and Zombiegirl0203**. Yay, I got a lot of attention this time around! :D You guys have no idea how happy I am when I get an email like "KayleeChiara has reviewed your story" or "Jazz's baby girl has followed your story" or something like this. ^.~ Really appreciate it, you guys, thanks a ton and I wish I could kiss you! Maybe that's just pms though.. XD

Disclaimer: I own Transformers. :D *looks around quickly* Kidding, kidding, no one hurt me! . O.O . Decepticons: *lower weapons* Autobots: *stop trying to destroy my Skillet CD's* But seriously, later in the story, I'm not sure if some of these Cybertronians are real. A friend told me about them. In this one, it's Bludgeon.

Chapter 4: Mirror, mirror, still unkown; Lost and broken, still alone.

It took seconds. One minute, we were alone. The next, two presence-filling vehicles ripped into the room through a door to my left that I hadn't seen before. One of them was a _huge _pitch black monster truck. It seemed porpotionally twice as big as a normal truck. The other was a smoky grey fighter jet-the wingspan was probably the size of a house. It hovered a moment before changing form a few feet from the door, and the truck followed suit-he was easily as tall as Jazz, but with a form that closer resembled Ironhide's. His posture suggested arrogance, and his expression was one of agitation. The fighter jet turned out to be an extremely skinny Cybertronian with clawed hands and a confidant air-from the way his shoulders were pushed back almost to the wing-like things on his back to the smirky sneer on his face.

Both had harsh blood red eyes.

"Well, well, it seems we're late," the skinny one mused. His gaze travelled to Felix. "Autobots, insects, and a Cybertronian without a spark."

"Yeah, yeah, it's a freakfest. Why are we here again?" the muscular black one scowled.

"We've heard rumors of the 'sparkless warrior,'" the silver one went on. "What faction do you belong to?"

Felix glanced at the Autobots, then me, then back at the Decepticons. "I am neutral," he finally decided. "However..." My heart stopped. "I would like to join your ranks."

My stomach tightened into an uncomfortable ball and fell to the soles of my feet.

Abruptly, the fighter jet began cackling, almost maniacally. "Not so outnumbered, now, are we, Autobots?"

I figured that was an acceptance. "Felix, you can't!" I cried out, hurt and confused. "You said it yourself-the Decepticons care only for themselves!" I shut up and paled as the black one's arm plates slid away to reveal a thick blaster. And guess what? It was aimed at me.

"Who said I was any different?" Felix replied coldly. But I noticed him discreetly slip into the path of the Decepticon and I, further bewildering me.

"You aren't one of them!" I insisted, unsure how to continue my case.

He smiled ruefully. "We aren't so different, you know. Your body will be ready in time." With that, he turned and started back towards the Decepticons.

"Let's go, Starscream," the black one muttered.

The silver one (who was assumedly Starscream) approached to meet Felix, but breezed right past him. Before I would comprehend why, his arm was reaching down towards me.

"What is this? A pet?" He smirked as his hand closed around my torso.

"S-Stop!" I exclaimed, shocked and frightened, as he stood up. What the hell?!

Felix regarded us carefully. "Something like that. Why?"

"Put me down!" I hissed, my voice almost cracking in panic.

"Put the girl down," the blue femme called Arcee commanded in a clipped, steady voice. I looked diagonally behind me and spotted her aiming a slim rectangular pistol at Starscream's face.

"Ah," he shrugged, seeming to understand something. "Oh well. Maybe another day." He dropped me from his icey cold grasp, and I began plummeting downwards. Before I could hit the ground, Arcee lept and caught me in a somersault, carefully protecting me in between her two hands. She looked up and was faced with one of Starscream's missle's aimed at her face. She slowly stood taller, now carefully grasping me around my waist. At tallest, Arcee was about as tall as Starscream's neck, I noted randomly in my fear.

The other Autobots were at her side then, all aiming at Starscream. This drove the other Decepticon to aim his blaster at his blue eyes enemies.

The room was abruptly pitched into silence.

"Please... Let's just part ways without hurting each other," I suggested meekly after a few moments.

"... We'll be leaving now. Come, Bludgeon." Starscream growled after a moment. Everyone sheathed their weapons simultaneously after he lowered his. Without a word, the Decepticons and Felix (I refuse to group him with them) headed out, taking up vehicle modes to escape.

Arcee set me down carefully, as if I would shatter. "Thank you," I stammered. "My name is Charlotte." I have no I idea why, but I felt the need to introduce myself.

"Greetings, Charlotte. I am Optimus Prime. Thank you for your effort in keeping the peace. How much do you know about your friend Felix's... line of work? And about the Cybertronians?" he wondered.

"Umm... Well..." I shook my head quickly, attempting to shake away all the clutter. I needed to answer his question. I was adressing frickin' Optimus Prime! This was no time to break down! I mentally slapped myself, then went on. "You're all Cybertronian. Autobots, since you have blue eyes. Purple eyes are supporters of Unicron, who is Primus's evil counterpart. Primus is your God. Oh, and..." I went on to repeat what Felix had told me, more or less babbling everything in a random order. Then: "Felix has been my friend since third grade. I'm in ninth now. He has been building a suit of... Well, he built a Cybertronian body that he can change modes in, as well as stay alive as a human in. He wanted to be one of your kind since he spotted you all and in allyway a long time ago and asked if he could be a robot. He said Optimus-you-said when he was grown. So he built a body to be big and strong." I took a deep breath. "I think that's all. Yeah, I'm done."

Optimus smiled slightly to himself. "I remember."

"Hey, was that the robot kid Ironhide mentioned?" Jazz piped up, grinning. Sometime I'd have to get the story from him.

"Yep, that's him. It's a shame he turned Decepticon." Ironhide looked like he had swallowed something sour.

"Jazz told me of the encounter between him and Felix. What he said was true. Because you know and because of Felix's connection with you, you are in danger, Charlotte. You must carefully watch what you say and do."

I looked at my feet self-consciously, not wanting the fear show. "Will do... Let me get this straight." I needed to distract myself. "The grey one was Starscream, and the black one was Bludgeon. Right?"

"Right, you are," Jazz nodded. "Starscream is just another member of the Decepticons. Got demoted when Megatron replaced him with Bludgeon. Bludgeon is more the silent but deadly type, while Starscream would probably tell your presidant first if he was going to assasinate him." He rolled his eyes good naturedly and grinned at me.

I shuddered, only have because of the now cold, damp air, but managed a small smile back. "Can... Can you tell me out of here? This is the first time I've been down here. And he sprung it on me. So I don't really know how to..."

"I'll take you and Caspian home," Jazz offered. "If you and the boss 'bot are okay with that."

I nodded. "It's Caper. But sure, yeah, thank you." I shook my head quickly again. "Sorry. I'm a little overwhelmed. I didn't know anything until just a few days ago.

"I understand." Jazz turned into a car, opened all of the doors, then abruptly blasted "Boom Boom Pow." Of course. His name_ was _Jazz. "Hop in."

Arcee helped put Casper in by picking him up and sliding him into Jazz's backseat. From there, I nervously slid into the driver's seat, per Jazz's request, since he was too lazy to put up a hologram or something. Moments later, he sped into action, still blasting music, racing down the cement flooring. After following a long swirly ramp, we got back to the road.

As I attempted once again to empty my head, Jazz questioned casually, "So, Charlotte, right? Where do ya live?" He turned the music down to talk.

"371 North 51st street," I replied breathlessly.

"Alrighty. Charlotte... I'm not gonna hurt ya, you know. I don't want ya hurt. I'm tryin' to figure out a way to ensure contact between you and the Autobots. In case of emergency." It was really odd conversing with a car; Where was I supposed to look? What was I sitting on? Wait, was I sitting _inside of him? _Oh, Primus...

"Are you supposed to be my guardian or something?" I sighed, realizing that sounded a bit rude. "Look, I'll be fine. Really. Felix won't let anything hurt me. Cybertronian or otherwise."

"Felix isn't who you thought he was," Jazz pointed out solemnly. "Maybe-"

"If Felix was all bad, I'm sure he would have hurt me by now. He's had uncountable oppurtunities. He knows me _so_ well," I countered.

"It doesn't mean he'll protect you." He dropped it and asked, "Do you have a cell phone?"

I nodded, then repeated my phone number. "Why?"

"I can reach you from my comlink," he explained.

"Your what?"

"Kind of like cell phone for Cybertronians," Jazz attempted, trying to relate them.

"Ah.. So you can contact me, but how do I contact you?" I sighed. This was all so complicated.

"Trying to figure that out. I'll ask Ratchet later," he shrugged it off.

I'd been told of Ratchet from Felix. He was supposedly the humble Autobot medic who tended to lose his temper every now and then. "Jazz... The Decepticons... They aren't _totally _evil, are they?"

"Depends who you ask. Optimus would say no one is, and not to percieve one's thoughts based out outward facades. Ironhide would laugh and tell you to ask that to the all of the people they killed, then make you do weapon training." Jazz chuckled, imagining something. Or was it remembering?

"What do you think?" I wondered, tense muscles somewhat relaxing against the seats.

It took a moment for him to respond. "Everyone is doing what they think is right. So in their perspective, they are right, and in ours, we are. Good or evil are just titles." He paused. "I imagine most of them have a least one good trait."

"Besides Unicron?" I smirked sheepishly.

"Probably." Jazz mused. "But I don't know him. Ask Primus."

"I'm not-" I hesitated, then reworded my sentance. "I can't talk to your god like you can." It was kind of amazing to comprehend. They had a real, tangible, _proovable _god.

"Of course," he agreed quickly. "But Primus will listen-and maybe answer-to anyone involved with his children. Us."

"Curious." We pulled up to my house. "Thanks for the ride. I'll drag Casper in. See you... Around."

"'Course." Jazz opened the door for me, as well as Casper's. I hooked my arm around his shoulder and attempted to drag him to the front door. He left with a honk, cranking up the music once again. This time, "Hero" by Skillet trailed off into the distance eerily.

My 125 pounds of auburn hair, turquoise eyes, and no muscle wasn't working out well with Casper's 180 pounds of lean half-African American muscle. Apparently, I made enough racket to attract my parents, who peeked outside.

"Casper!" Mom shrieked as I looked up. "Charlotte, where on Earth did you find him?!"

"Just-just down the street," I lied, probably failing my aft off. "He- um-We just need to call an ambulance, mom! Hurry up!"

Thanks for reading! Notes: One. The address was off the top of my head, isn't meant to be anywhere in specific. Two: Sorry if this is going by too fast! Three: Wheeljack talked to me through his comlink, so I know it works! Four: Before note, haha. Five: Have a good weekend! Six: Please fave/follow/review/rate! Thanks! If I get enough motivation, I may post another chap before the weekend is spent. ^.~


	5. Chapter 5

So I've had someone review and point out that Felix's change was too random. I just want to clear up that **THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY. **Felix's weirdness **will **be explained. Just be patient. He's putting on an act so the Decepticons don't see Charlotte as his weakness and hurt her. Thanks to the one who pointed this out, appreciate it ^^ Special thanks this time around to **Flamingfoxviper, PrimesSPARROW, Tori-Da-Mutt, KayleeChiara, and kittygirl365! **Typing all this up on my PHONE is building thumb muscles. XD Watching my three year old sister color and decided I could start.

Chapter 5: Mirror, mirror, what to do, It seems I never find the truth.

The next day, Felix wasn't in school. Casper had meen admitted to the Jack River's Hospital, and was in pretty good shape, all things considered. Being the worry wart I was, Felix was on my mind the whole day-would I ever see him again? Was he happy? Was he _alive_? By that night, I was all but at my limit, and had to try to see him.

So at 2am, I crept out of thouse and headed to central park, hoping that he would be here. As much as I tried to remind myself that it was stupid to hope for that, I still did anyways. I arrived about ten minutes later, but what I knew would happen did. The park was deserted, and I was without Felix. So, I slumped against the lamppost and ran through all of events of the last week.

I learned of huge autonomous mechanical aliens-the Cybereonians, met some, Casper went missing because of Felix, Felix joined the Decepticons, and he might never come home.

And you think your life is stressful.

My head fell against my bent knees. Some part of me was curious and eager to experience this new, exciting life. But another part of me just wanted this to end. Badly.

I was deep in my thoughts when the light above me abruptly flickered out. And half a second later, all of the ones on the street did. My first thought was DANGER! I didn't have time for a second one before I heard a loud engine in the pitch blackness. On instinct, I scrambled to my feet and tried to get away from the road, only to fall on my butt when my feet found the concrete of the sidewalk.

Then I heard it. A gravelly chuckle from a voice I recognized, then the familiar clicks and snaps of a Cybertronian transforming. For a moment, I hoped it was Felix. But as it finished morphing, and red eyes blinked to life, I realized it was just my luck that I had stumbled upon an enemy. What was I thinking, coming out here?! Optimus had just said to be careful yesterday!

Before I could decide on a course of action, a skinny clawed hand closed around me and lifted me up. Only the Decepticon's bright bloody eyes gave any light, casting a shadow on his face.

"Well, well," Starscream mused, his voice giving him a name. "It seems the pet is eager to play."

"Put me down!" I ordered shakily, trying to push his fingers open so I could escape. "What do you want?"

"Such insolence," he hissed in irritation. After a moment, he continued eagerly, "It's not a matter or what I want with an insect. It's a matter of what I want with Felix."

I stopped struggling. Well, at least now I knew that he was alive. "What do you want with him?"

"More of his... Bodies," Starscream stated bluntly. "In time, pet, we could convince him. Be we Decepticons are not reknown for our... Patience."

"Starscream. What a surprise."

"Felix!" I exclaimed, shocked and relieved. His calm and not at all surprised voice came from behind Starscream somewhere, and my struggles were renewed.

"Felix," Starscream scowled, quickly trying to think up an excuse. "I was just... Fetching your _pet._"

"You have no business with her," Felix warned, his voice dangerously low.

"No, of _course _not," Starscream replied. It seemed this Decepticon couldn't help adding snide remarks.

"Put her down, and return to base," Felix instructed, his patience wearing thinner and thinner.

"You are not my superior!" Starscream hissed, enraged at being treated as lower then Felix. For all I knew, he was. Either way, he dropped me, and I ended up in the grass. Luckily for me, the park hadn't had its fields mowed in... forever? I tumbled to a stop as the red eyed technorganic opted for his fighter jet mode and zoomed off.

"Are you alright, Char?" Felix asked softly. He scooped up my more or less fetally positioned form by cupping his hands under me.

I tried to slow the spinning in my head as I forced myself into a sitting potition. My shoulder stung, and the rest of me was flat out sore, but nothing felt too serious. "I came to see you."

"Patience," he reassured me with a small smile. "Your body will be ready in time."

"My..." I trailed off, disbelieving.

"I told you I'd build yours," Felix sighed, then added gently, "Do you really think I'd leave my best friend behind?"

This made me almost want to cry. Felix hadn't left me, or changed. Maybe he was a bit overprotective, but... He still cared. A worrisome thought struck me. "What if others get to me first? Like Starscream."

"Hey, Char. How would you like to come with me?" Coming from Felix, it was a statement. "To the base."

"With the Decepticons?" I exclaimed. "Felix, you're joking!"

"Come on," he grinned and switched forms. Before I knew it, I was in the passanger seat, Felix in the drivers seat, and we were moving.

"Felix, _no_, I _can't_ go there, they'll kill me!" Panic was setting in. Either Felix needed to let me out or explain this to me _now._

"Not if they want more body suits. They won't kill you, but threaten you, probably," Felix explained. "While we're there, you aren't my friend, but an assistant for me. I need you to work with small things and places I can't reach. Alright?"

"But why! I'd be ten times safer with the Autobots, and so would you!" I pleaded, trying to understand and make him do the same.

Hearing the desperation and confusion in my voice, Felix's resolve faltered. But moments later, his expression hardened. "You are safest with me, Charlotte. I will fight for you with my life. I'm not leaving you alone for something like Starscream's visit to happen again. You may not see it now, but this really is for the best."

"I can't play along as your assistant," I insisted, grasping at any defenses I could use. "I don't know what to do! Besides, how would I eat, sleep, use the bathroom?"

"You'll have to learn the skematics," Felix answered solemnly. "I will take care of you. Don't worry."

"I hate you, Felix! I swear, if you make me do this, I won't forgive you!" Tears welled up in my eyes from fear, frustration, and anger.

"Don't cry, Char... I won't let them hurt you," Felix assured me softly. "You'll be safe."

"How can you safe that?" I hissed. "I'll be going to live with a group of self-centered sadists!"

"It's for your own good. I lo-" He stopped, then sighed, "I'll protect you."

After a moment, I mumbled, "I would know what's best for me better then you. Why won't you answer me truthfully? For 'my own good'?"

Felix didn't answer, silently stating that the conversation was over.

*(Break)*

Half an hour later, after driving into the heart of one of the many Nevada deserts, Felix transformed into his bipedal mode again, plucking me out of his chest compartment. I was held in his grasp for a moment, then slipped back into the black box-like hole. "Stay quiet," he ordered softly. Then, the airlock hissed closed and I was pitched back into darkness.

I got the unnerving feeling that my stomach was outside of my body, then the atmosphere changed. I couldn't see it, but voices could be heard, as well as more _Decepticons,_ and the air tasted different.

"And where were _you_?" a new voice asked. This one was masculine, almost a bit silvery, and very confidant.

"Out," Felix replied dismissively. "Where are the others?"

"Megatron and Starscream are probably out making plans to rule the world, respectively. Like usual, Shockwave is searching for energy mines," the same one answered.

"Anything new with you, Knockout?" Felix sighed.

"Nope. We've been working on an improved formula for artificial energon. But that's about it," the one assumedly named Knockout shrugged.

"Well, _we _aren't," a new, deeper voice smirked. "We're doctors, not scientists."

"_I'm _the medic, you glitch." I heard metal strike metal, and figured Knockout had hit the other. "You're just my much needed assistant." At least it seemed good natured.

"Right. Knockout, Breakdown," he nooded towards them, and I felt us moving again.

I stayed silent and still as Felix walked. Something hissed and opened, closing behind us. The protective armor on his lower chest slid open, and he once again pulled me out. The room was dark charcoal colored metal from top to bottom with cage like holes every few inches, for whatever reason. With the exception of Felix, me, and a huge powered off computer screen with an attached ten foot long keyboard, the room was empty.

"So what am I supposed to do here? How long do I have to stay?" I demanded anxiously.

"Maybe..." Felix pondered this, setting me down. "Two to three weeks?"

"Felix, I can't just _leave _the city for that long. I'd be reported missing," I argued angrily. If I was stuck here, I was going to make Felix regret it every second I could. "How am I going to get food and other essentials in this pit?"

Felix smiled ruefully, my attitude seeming to have no effect. "Ouch, Char. It's not so bad. Your body will be ready in a matter of days, possibly a few weeks. Then you can stay and be one of us."

"Are you even listening?" I choked, incredulous. "I can't just _disappear _whenever I want. You know how it works. Society won't accept it-nor will my parents."

"Here's the thing, though: You won't be going back to them." Felix grinned. "You'll get your body suit, and won't ever have to look back."

Alarm started going off in my head. Was he crazy? Did he know me _at all_? Family was everything to me. Even if I included Felix in that category, that didn't mean I could just choose him over the ones that raised me on a whim. Sure, every now and then when I was grounded, I considered running away, but I would never really do it. Being forced to abandon my family, though...? "Felix, I don't want this."

"You will. We can be together, Char. We can always be together," Felix smiled. Something lingered behind it, and I was at a loss for words. Was he even listening to me? Or maybe... Was I even listening to him?

"Stay here." Felix left without another word.

... Did he just admit he wanted to be with him forever? Is that why he brought me here? Did he...?

*(The)*(End)*

... Of Chapter Five...

Thank you all! R&R! F&F! ^.~ 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, guys! One more update for the weekend. Thanks to **Shannon the chameleon, Flamingfoxviper, PrimesSPARROW, KayleeChiara, and Bee'sGirl813. **Also, check out **The Violet Series** by another follower of mine, **Violet Darby! **I'm hooked on the series, and she helped me decide to make my chapter shorter for faster updates and easier reading. Let me know if you object, agree, etc? ^^" Also, _**I am looking for a beta reader **_to go over my story. If any reader are willing or know anyone who will beta Transformers for content/description/dialogue (not grammer), PM me!

**Important notes on the story, please read.**

**One. **Sorry if this is going by quickly, I am trying to get to the more interesting part. Stick with me, it will get better!

**Two. **Omegus Prime is not owned by Hasboro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers from here on out! I don't wanna write this anymore!

Chapter 6: Mirror, mirror, where am I? I see the wind and hear the sky.

I was alone, physically, mentally and emotionally. Who else understood how I felt? The only person who was human around me nowadays was Felix, and even he had a Cybertronian body, so he may as well have been one of _them._ I quickly shook away that thought, vowing not to let bitterness overcome me. Felix was still geeky, still aiming for the best, still himself. I just needed to find him under all that armor.

At some point in my dwelling, I fell asleep, having waited for maybe an hour for my friend(?) to return. I had gotten little to no sleep before coming here, my inscesant worrying keeping me awake, or at best, in a light doze. It was impossible to tell how long I was out, but I was awakened my light flickering across my face, accompanied by heat... And wind...

I sat bolt upright before throwing myself down again with a gasp. Normally, I'd be glad to be out of the base. But that didn't really apply when I was in the back of a truck-and it wasn't the red and black of Felix's vehicle mode. This one was black, but missing any red, and had a different shape.

"Where am I?" I demanded to no one in particular.

Before I knew what was happening, the truck transformed, opting for his bipedal mode, proving that he was indeed a Cybertronian. A hand closed around me, and I looked down as we rose higher. And boy, was he tall.

What had been a pitch black truck-looking quite familiar-was now a forty foot tall Decepticon with glowing red eyes and an annoyed scowl on his face. His face was scarred and scratched from years of war, and had a very muscled form.

"Who-Who are you?!" I exclaimed, not able to put a name on him. Maybe after he spoke, I could put a name to the face before me.

We stood in the middle of the road, and I was in his hand. Deserts surrounded us in all directions except for the dusty road that was ten feet across and stretched as far as I could see. The sun was barely above the horizon-only half of it showed, casting an eerie glow over the Decepticon's face.

"So, the human wakes," he mused. The voice was obviously Bludgeon's-but I couldn't recall all of the scars on his face, or the intricate details. Perhaps that was because I had kept a safe distance away. Up close, his features made him look much scarier.

"Where's Felix?" I stammered.

"I sensed a beating human heart aboard the Nemesis and decided to rid our newest member of any..." Bludgeon met my eye as he searched for the right word. "... Temptations."

"Let me go!" I ordered, forcing false bravado into my voice. "I didn't ask to go to your base, anyways! I had planned on just going home and leaving him alone." It was a small lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, but would be let you do that? Besides..." His hand tightened around me. "You know too much, anyways. Can't have you running to your insect authorities and informing them of us, now can we?"

"Why did you not just shoot me at the base?" I quibbled, trying to buy myself time. For what, I didn't know, but I would prolong my life as long as possible.

"I would be responsible for cleaning up the mess," Bludgeon snapped, losing his patience.

What the hell happened to my _normal _life?

He dropped me, barely lowering his arm to ease my fall. I landed on my feet, only to feel a sharp pain as my knees buckled and I fell over with a cry of agony. Humans weren't meant to fall thirty-five-ish feet.

Bludgeon raised his foot ten feet over my crying form.

So this was how I was going to die. All alone in the desert, never to have kids, never to see my family again... and never to fall in love. Small fragments of people and things I longed for flickered in my mind as my tears continued to fall, only half from the pain now.

As Bludgeon's foot fell towards me, I thought only one thing. Maybe it was selfish, but... I was scared. I didn't want to die, I wasn't supposed to. I still had so much left I had yet to do, so much I had yet to see.

Then, just before my life would have been silenced forever.. I was gone. A different Cybertronian held me and was speeding away from Bludgeon. I could barely comprehend what was going on. A small form, blue and silver body, and icy eyes; she'd grabbed me and ripped me away from under him with only nanoseconds to spare. She transformed quicky, and was driving at top speed. But how...

"Arcee!" I finally understood. "Oh my god, Arcee!" My tears changed to drops hot relief falling doen my face. My arms wrapped around the part of her motorcycle form that was just below her handlebars.

"You okay, kid?" she asked as we sped up.

Then, Bludgeon's irritated voice came from behind us. "One of us will find you, meatbag. And your death will be so much worse then the one I offered you!" That, actually, was the sensored version. He's said more about the Decepticons hunting me down and killing my family with me, but I blocked it out for the sake of my sanity.

"Ignore him. We won't let that happen. Are you okay?" Arcee insisted, trying to get me to focus.

"I'm alive," I answered softly, done crying. It was hard, but now, the only tears that fell were the ones that the whipping wind stole from my eyes.

"We're going back to base. What happened?" she wondered, only half expecting an answer.

"Felix... He took me to the Decepticon base... And he wouldn't let me leave. Said it was for my own good. I fell asleep and woke up in the back of a truck. Then, he just..." I bit my cheek, willing myself not to cry. "How can the Decepticons be so...?"

"Megatron, their leader, more or less pushed the worst parts of their personalities to grow and flourish," Arcee tried to explain. "You'll have to ask Optimus. For a time, he was Megatron's pupil."

"Why isn't he like Megatron, then?" I questioned, curious and confused. "If Megatron really brings out the worst in people, why didn't Optimus change?"

"Optimus... He's noble, kind, compassionate... He doesn't have any flaws." I was surprised by the almost wistful tone in her voice, and wondered if she had feelings for him. "He couldn't take part in the cruelty the Megatron lived for. So he left the Decepticons altogether."

I nodded slowly, taking this in. "So if Megatron was Optimus's teacher... Who was Megatron's?" My voice was snatched away by the wind everytime I spoke, but the Autobot's audio systems helped her hear me.

"His name is Omegus Prime. He is neutral, currently, but switched factions often during the war," Arcee sighed, seeming to remember something.

"Felix didn't mention him," I pointed out, confused.

"I'd be surprised if he did. _I_ probably shouldn't have told you about him. He keeps a _very _low key. Easier said then done, since he recently became a Prime. But he's done pretty good, all things considered," Arcee quibbled as we entered town. "We're going to the base."

"Alright... Where is that?" I sat up, taking a normal hold of the handlebars so it looked like I was actually riding it.

"Here."

*(The)*(End)*

... Of chapter six...

(Hey, **Shannon the chameleon, **did you say some naughty words again? XD)

I may or may not post tomorrow, will try to by tuesday, or if all goes wrong, wednesday. Thanks! Fave/follow/rate/review and I will post faster! Next chap meets all the Autobots :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **I was so happy about how quickly I got a bunch of responses, that I decided to update quickly in response. ^.~ Within an hour, I'd gotten four new reviews and a favorite, made me sqee. XD Thanks so much to **Violet Darby, ****Zombiegirl0203, cetanukawm, Flamingfoxviper, KayleeChiara, **and **Bee'sGirl813.**

**Story notes: **I didn't originally write my story with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. However, since they are so popular, I've decided to edit my story and mesh them. They probably won't have a huge role in the story, but they will be there.

Chapter 7: Mirror, mirror, on the wall; Who's the fairest of them all?

Arcee made a sharp turn into the enterance of a neglected park. No one came here, I knew. Even I had heard the rumors of it being haunted. The people that had come here reported strange sounds and people who disappeared into thin air. I'd have to ask the Autobots. Arcee turned and navigated easily through a slim, hardly used path surrounded by trees. I knew that a half constructed trail was somewhere nearby, long since abandoned. The whole 'forest' was probably only a quarter of a mile long and wide, fading off as it reached the outmost boarders of town.

"How do the bigger Autobots fit through here?" I pondered as she slowed slightly.

"They have a different enterance. This is just a shortcut," Arcee stated.

Abruptly, the path pointed downhill. I held on tightly to Arcee as it got extremely steep, resisting the urge to scream like I was on the world's most deadly roller coaster. I forced my eyes to squint open against the wind and saw where the path leveled out, going into a cylinder shaped concrete structure. I couldn't tell much more before we were inside of the tube-a tunnel, I realized. Flickering florescent lights were dotted every twenty feet or so, and the air was humid.

Arcee's speed was much more controlled, going a solid 30 (according to her spedometer) as we spiraled downwards. It reminded me of an twisted version of heaven and hell-The good Autobots were underground, while the Decepticons had a spaceship called the Nemesis that flew.

It took only minutes before we entered a huge concrete room. Probably a quarted of a mile from the enterance to the other side, and the same length (if not a bit shorter) across. In the back right corner in front of a large computer screen stood a red and white Autobot. Nearby and extending all the way along the wall to the left side was Cybertronian sized medical-looking stuff. Huge gurnies, what looked like a transparent MRI scanner tipped to stand up, and more. Weapons and crates of Primus knows what were stacked up against the left wall, favoring precariously balanced columns over rows, probably to conserve space.

The Autobots themselves were sparced across the room at random. I counted ten as Arcee came to a skidding stop, transoformed, and ended holding my dizzy from cupped in her hands. She set me down carefully, and I almost fell immediately. Both of my ankles were in excruciating pain, particularly my right one, and putting weight on them only made it worse.

Fortunately, I almost simultaneouslt swept off my feet again by Jazz, with one hand under both of my armpits like a baby. "Char!" He grinned. "How are you?"

"Bludgeon was trying to kill her, and almost did." There was no beating around the bush for Arcee, it seemed.

The jovial expression on his face faded quickly. "You're kidding-is she alright? Where-How did you find her?"

Other Autobots were crowding around now.

"I was doing recon and picked up a Decepticon energon reading. As for how she is, you should ask her." Arcee sighed and looked at me.

"I'm alive," I stated shakily, saying to Jazz what I had said to her earlier.

"Bludgeon's a bastard. Glad Arcee found you," Jazz agreed.

"From what she told me, Felix was holding her captive at the Decepticon base, Bludgeon found her, then took her," Arcee reported.

"Welcome, Charlotte," Optimus nodded to me from just behind Jazz. "I am sorry to meet under these bad circumstances."

"Better now then never," I pointed out with a weary smile.

Optimus nodded once, then began introducing me to the rest of the Autobots. "Charlotte, this is Ratchet. Ratchet, this is Charlotte." He put a hand on the white and red Autobot's shoulder, who had been at the table but moved over to us. Ratchet watched me curiously, and a tad bit scornfully. His arms were crossed as if safeguarding himself. Optimus added, "Ratchet is out Commanding Medical Officer."

"Hi," I murmured as Jazz sat me down on his palm.

"Greetings." Ratchet inclined his head to me politely, and a bit stiffly.

"Jazz, I believe you and Charlotte are aquainted," Optimus confirmed. "As are you." He met Arcee's eyes. "Bumblebee, this is Charlotte."

A bright yellow camero with two thick black racing stripes down the center honked its hown, then transformed. He turned out to be a thirty foot tall (or so) almost innocent looking Autobot, with big blue eyes, a round face, and evenly porportioned body figure.

"Hello," I mumbled, not quite meeting his eyes.

"_Don't be afraid_." The words obviously came from Bumblebee, but the voice had song like qualities. In fact, I could have sworn I'd heard the lyrics on the radio...

Reading the confusion on my face, Jazz explained softly, "Bee lost his voice in the war awhile back, due to Megatron."

I nodded slowly, feeling sympathy but not really knowing what to say.

"Ironhide, perhaps you recall Charlotte from our first encounter with Felix," Optimus rumbled. "Charlotte, this is Ironhide, since you were not properly introduced."

"Oh, I remember this one alright," Ironhide grinned.

I blushed lightly, embarressed at his bluntness. "Hello."

Abruptly, I heard a steady beeping coming from Ratchet's moniter, causing my heart rate to pick up. Ratchet hurried over, groaned, then silenced the noise. "Perfect," he snarled.

Jazz peeked over the medic's shoulder. "Charlotte, don't be alarmed," he said suddenly, perfectly serious. "Whatever happens, don't scream."

Oh, Primus, what in the hell was happening?!

Without warning, two Lamborgini's, gold and red, zipped into the room, skidding to a stop a few feet from us. If I wasn't in Jazz's hand, I _would_ have screamed. The two Cybertronians transformed, ending with two perfectly identical twins, besides the color. To my relief, they both had blue eyes.

"Fleshie!" The red one grinned and jumped to study me, his optics mere feet away. "Ooh, Jazz, can I hold it?!" I cringed backwards, confused at what was happening. Space violation, much?!

"Sideswipe, this is Charlotte," Jazz introduced us casually, probably loving my reaction. "Charlotte, this is Sideswipe. The other is Sunstreaker."

I yelped in shock as Sideswipe poked my stomach. "It's so squishy!" he exclaimed.

"Sideswipe," Optimus interjected. "Charlotte was almost killed by Decepticons before being rescued by Arcee. Please, do not torment her."

Sideswipe looked at me apologetically. I didn't know if it was sincere or not. "Sorry, squishy. I've never been this close to one in my bipedal form before, is all."

"I'm, uh, Charlotte." Call me quirky, but whenever I was anxious, I noticed the little details over the big picture. "That's my name. Not squishy."

"Yeah, 'Sides, how would you like it if she called you 'Robot'?" Jazz teased, flashing me a charming smile. I blushed, surprising myself.

Sideswipe ignored Jazz, whispering to me, "Just don't get to close to Sunny, over there. He'll squish ya if you touch him, call it an accident." With a wink, he backed away.

My eyes widened as I looked at the other Autobots for confirmation. Jazz was obviously holding back laughter. My gaze moved to Sunny, who was glaring daggers at me.

"Alright, alright, don't scare the femme too much," Ratchet sighed, flashing an irritated scowl at the twins. He seemed to not like them very much.

"There is one more Autobot to introduce," Optimus put in, stepping towards me. "Charlotte, this is Sentinel Prime. Sentinel, meet-"

The last Autobot cut him off. "I have no wish to get attached to a human child." He met my shocked eyes coolly. "You keep your distance and I'll keep mine."

"He doesn't like people," Jazz whispered. "Don't take it personally. The majority 'a your kind are more like Decepticons then Autobots, especially after ya sparkling years."

"I... I hope you change your opinion about once we get to know each other," I decided after a moment, forcing myself to meet the intimidating Prime's eyes.

Sentinel had black and silver stripely patterns, and was tall and lean in figure. A thick scar ran across his face, which was set in a grim line. "You have one chance, child."

I grinned. That was all I needed.

*(Normal POV)*(Decepticon base)*

When Felix came back to fis quarters to find Charlotte and Bludgeon (he checked the data cam) gone, he almost had a heart attack. But he acted as if he didn't know she'd exsisted as he went about his duties. He would find out if she was alive as soon as we can."

"I believe that if we can retain the human femme, we might be able to strike a deal with the... ah... Felix, right?" Knockout's voice suggested from a door to Felix's left? He paused, taking a moment to connect a small decive he had made to the door, then kept walking.

The device was incredibly small for a Cybertronian-maybe the size of a human's pinkie nail. As it sealed to the door, a small hiss was heard. It wouldn't come off without cutting out the door around it, and would use mirror light imaging to remain hidden in plain sight. The function of the device was to record and wirelessly transmit sound. Using the earpiece connected to his audio receptors, he listened in on the conversation without risk of being caught.

"If we just kill her, we would eliminate his vulnerabilities," Shockwave countered. "Also, without her, he has nothing left to lose, so he would become doubly loyal to us. What's the point in keeping her alive?"

"I agree with Knockout," Breakdown stated. "We'll kill her eventually, but we need to make sure Felix doesn't, you know, abandon us. We can't trust him yet."

"If we hold her captive, Felix will certainly not leave," Starscream rasped guilily.

"Fine. Bring me this weak spot of Felix's. Alive. Arachnid. You are tasked with retreiving it." Megatron's voice got dangerously low. "Do _not _fail me."

Felix smiled to himself. So Charlotte was alive. He wondered how she'd escaped Bludgeon, but didn't think much on it. It seemed he'd been wrong-he admitted it for Charlotte's sake. He couldn't protect her here. And if Megatron was going to take her... Maybe Felix would have to do something drastic.

*(Dun)*(Dun)*

Next two chapters are exciting! Remember, none of the Transformers movies ever happened, so Sentinel is not a bad guy. Thanks! Rate/review/follow/fave!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! :3 Thanks to **Chippr, PrimesSPARROW, Bee'sgirl813, KayleeChiara, ****firegirlf16, ****centanukawm, and Shannon the chameleon **for faves/follows/reviews :D Wanna know something cool? I randomly asked **Bee'sgirl813 **who her favorite Autobot was (Bumblebee, obviously), and decided to write her a story. XD This is why you should fave/review/follow. I have my nice moments :D Will hopefully post the first chapter of it in a few days. Do do, do do do do do DO subscriiiibbe! (Tobuscus referance x3) This is kind of a fun chapter, after The Hatchet scaring Char. XD

Chapter Eight: Mirror, mirror, in disguise; Born of necessary lies.

When Ironhide refused to go anywhere near the CMO's medical area, I became alarmed. Ratchet promised he was only going to scan me, but how could a place meant to heal scare away _all _of the Autobots away, save the two Primes?

Ratchet had taken me from Jazz, who wished me luck with a wink, then brought me to the ginormous medical berth, telling me to lie down. I did so silently as he walked to his computer and drew out something similar to a grocery store barcode scanner, except bigger and more high tech. Also, a screen was on the top of it. "Easy," he sighed, once again reassuring me, "It's just a scan. Painless."

I nodded tightly, waiting. My ankles still hurt and I resisted the urge to kick my shoes off.

A green light began moving downwards, starting at my head. It casted a grid like pattern across my clothing and skin, tinting yellow at ribs.

"Minor internal bruising," Ratchet read off, the scan continuing. At my hips, it turned orange, staying that color as it went down my legs. "Mass muscle and nerve trauma, most likely from the fall. You must be in a lot of pain. It'll go away in a few hours, it is just shock." The scanner beeped abruptly, freezing at my ankles and turning red. "That, unfortunately, will not," the CMO sighed. "Your right ankle is shattered, and your left is severly sprained. I will have to get to work quickly to make sure they heal properly."

Wait, was he going to operate?!

"Nonononono," I quickly exclaimed, trying to get to my feet. It didn't work as well as I'd planned, and I ended up falling back as pain racked my body. It took all my self control to keep quiet and not cry out.

"You aren't leaving this berth until you're healed," Ratchet countered sternly, leaving no room for arguement. "With our technology, it should take a week or so."

Oh my Primus, he was just like Felix. "Ratchet, I know you are just trying to help, but I can't just leave my family for a few days and _show up _when I want to."

"I think we may provide some help," Optimus offered, stepping closer. He'd been standing beside my berth since half-way through the scan.

"Unless you have a time travelling device, then I doubt it will do anything," I sighed.

"Arcee," the flaming Prime started. She came near. "Yes, Optimus?" "I have a mission for you unlike any you have done before," he rumbled. "You will be replacing Charlotte in her normal human activites, including her education and required time at home. By scanning her, you may take her on as your holoform."

Arcee frowned. "As a human? With all do respect, sir, I'm not sure who or how to interact with their kind."

"Research it on the World Wide Web," Ratchet suggested dismissively. "But Charlotte is injured and needs surveilance and time to heal. If we're lucky, she should be well enough to start school next Cyber-cycle." (A/N One cyber-cycle=one earth week.)

"... I guess I am the only femme, here," Arcee relented, looking back at Optimus again. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you are able," Optimus replied. "You will have to go to her education center, today."

"What time is it?" I quibbled, looking at the-really really high-ceiling.

"Approximately 9am," Ratchet answered.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, sitting up in a flash. "Arcee, you gotta go, school started at eight thirty and I _really _don't want mom or dad getting wind of this!"

Arcee barely tried to hide her sigh of annoyance. "Fine." A greenish light split from her chest, baring the same grid like pattern as Ratchet's device. It scanned me, remaining the same color the whole time. "Done."

"Thank you, Arcee," Optimus rumbled, offering her one of his rare, small smiles.

Arcee's features softened, and I knew she wasn't doing this for me. She was doing it for him. (Awwwwww. *ruins the moment* XD) "No problem... Optimus. I'm, ah, I'm gonna head. I'll report every few hours." With that, she quickly transformed and zipped out, a hologram of a healthy me on the cycle. I was lucky and unlucky; the scanny-thingy scanned my DNA, so she wouldn't be injured. However, since my natural hair was curly... I facepalmed, vowing to have someone help me com her tonight about how to use a hair straightener.

"You are lucky that your eye color is similar to the color of Autobot optics," Optimus observed quietly, watching as Arcee drove off. "Her holoform's eyes cannot vary from blue."

"I'm going to, as you humans say, put you under," Ratchet decided, taking up his vehicle mode, then stepping out as a human. He was handsome, in a middle aged sort of way, with salt and pepper hair, electric sapphire eyes, and hard, war-chisled features. A small needle was in his hand. "This way, I can correct your bones without pain." Optimus offered Ratchet a hand, and the medic stiffly climbed up, allowing Optimus to set him beside me on the berth. "Are you prepared?"

I nodded, thinking that I literally might've had the best doctor in the galaxy. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"Do not thank me yet." He carefully injected the liquid into my arm, knowing that humans often had transfusions injected into that spot.

A few moments later, the darkness stole me away.

*(Time)*(Lapse)*

It could have been minutes, it could have been days, but I finally woke up on the same berth, a steady beeping in my ear. I looked over to find the source, everything still slightly blurred, and traced it to Ratchet's computer. In one corner of the screen was a small panel that had jumpy lines on it, and the beeps matched the rythm of the jagged pulses. A small, barely conscious part of my brain put together that it was a heart monitor.

Wanting the grogginess to go away, I tried to sit up with a groan, but found myself barely able to move my neck. Wonderful, I was gonna have to wait for it to wear off to move.

A soft, continuous purring caught my attention, coming from my other side. I slowly tilted my head in that direction, but nothing out of the ordinary was there. I held my breath, listening to the noise that didn't go away.

"RAWR!"

Two Cybertronians towered over either side of me, a red one and a gold one, seeming to have come from nowhere. Thought their eyes were blue, I was too scared and surprised to care. I screamed, suddenly wide awake, and covered my head with my arms, curling up.

"What's going on in-" Ratchet broke off as he saw the two twins standing over me, laughing as I tried to regain my dignity. He growled, "You pit-spawned fraggers, I'll-" The medic cut off and pulled two wrenches from a compartment in his chest. "Get away from Charlotte so you don't pass out on top of her!" he snarled. Ooh, he was really mad.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ducked behind the berth (and I) with a snicker, using my humanness as a shield. Joy.

"... What does pit-spawned fragger mean?" I abruptly blurted out. Some of the Autobots, who had been previously busy, looked up as the room went silent. Ironhide started the laughing, Jazz, the twins, and Bumblebee quickly joining in. Sentinel and Optimus exchanged a worried look, while Ratchet looked like he was resisting the urge to headbang the wall.

"Ohh, Char... I like you, really I do." Sideswipe cackled, doubled over.

My face was probably something along the lines of "...".

Jazz, stumbled over, a hand clenching his stomach as he grabbed onto the berth to steady himself. "O-okay, let me explain this." He could barely talk, he was laughing so hard. "A fragger-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, JAZZ," Ratchet yelled, his voice overpowering the unending giggles. This prompted everyone-except the Primes and medic-to laugh harder, guessing or hearing what Jazz was trying to say.

I pushed myself up until I was sitting, and noticed my lower leg in a bulky black brace that covered my whole foot and up to my knee. "Is this really necessary..?" Most of the Autobots were returning to what they were doing now-Ironhide cleaned his cannons, Bumblebee played a video game on a console installed in himself, Jazz and the twins stayed nearby, and the Primes talked in hushed tones.

Ratchet approached, still glaring at the twins and weilding the wrenches. "Yes, Charlotte, the brace will keep your ankle bones in place while they heal. There were many fragments, and I had to find and reattatch them to your bone, so you may have many scars."

I nodded quietly, admiring Ratchet's work.

"WOOH! First battle scars from a Decepticon," Sideswipe grinned at his twin.

"And probably the only living human with 'em." I didn't know is Sunstreaker was joking or mocking me, but it made a shiver go down my spine as I realized just how lucky I was.

Of course, Ratchet decided them to prove it to me. "Primus must be watching over you, sparkling," he sighed. "That fall should have shattered your pelvis, most likely causing internal bleeding and rapid death."

My eyes widened. "Did you have to tell me that?!"

Ratchet frowned. "There are much worse thing that could have happened then that-"

"Easy, doc, no needa frighten her," Jazz piped up, sniggering softly.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "At least _Jazz _knows how and how not to talk to me."

"That's cause I been around a lotta pretty ladies," he winked. I blushed, despite myself, but knew from experiance that that was a jerky thing to say.

"Asshole," I growled, unable to glare at him for fear he'd see my blush.

"It seems you have flustered the girl," Ratchet stated blunty, causing my jaw to drop indignantly. "Go, now, run along. I scans I need to do."

"CHARLOTTE AND JAZZ, SITTIN' IN A TREE," the twins chorused, standing and running as they chanted. "K-I-S-S-I-N-OW!" They both tripped over each other as Ratchet nailed them in the head with his wrenches. I grinned and decided to forgive him.

"We should go for a drive," Jazz offered, grinning charmingly. "Come see me once you can, if you're up for it." He gave me a half wave, then sauntered away, leaving me speechless.

"It seems, dear sparkling, that Jazz has caused you to short circuit." Ratchet wasn't facing me, but I could hear the smile in his voice. Was he... teasing me?

"N-no," I quickly denied, fearing he'd tell Optimus. "I was just thinking and-"

"Don't worry." He turned to smile widely at me. "Doctor-patient confidentiality."

*(End)*(Chapter)*

Kind of just a fluff chapter, but I realized in my rough draft, that I like, magically healed her. She just had no wounds a few hours later, I _FORGOT, _OKAY? How in the world did I miss that. Oh well. Next chapter will be more fluff while Char finishes healing, and Arcee at high school! XD Fave/follow/rate/review! ~Phae


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, amigos! How are you all? Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my phone freaked out and wouldn't let me get on the internet. On that note, sorry I didn't respond to your reviews personally, I usually would. Though I did type these up. Yes, I said these-I HAVE POSTED CHAPTER ONE OF MY OTHER STORY CALLED "The Seasons of Cybertron; Summer" PLEASE LOOK AT IT, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. :3 I will update both as often as I can, hopefully at least a few times a week each. Thanks to Violet Darby, Chippr, Bee'sgirl813, Charlie McManus, PrimesSPARROW, Flamingfoxviper, Shannon the Chameleon, CrazyFangirl1999, Randall Boggs, and the nice Guest who left me a long review. ^^ Onwards!

Chapter 9: Mirror, mirror, trust in time; Lose yourself in death's demise. (Gah, after this, I'm just gonna start writing "Chapter Nine" if there are no objections. This is tiresome T.T)

As soon as Ratchet finished his scans, I was off the berth, refusing to sit and do nothing. Another smalled brace was around my sprained left ankle, under my shoe, and that one actually hurt worse then my other. Bumblebee went out and bought me crutches while I was unconscious-he's such a sweetspark-but they took practice to use painlessly, since both of my legs were injured. I should have used a wheelchair, but that was way less mobile then a pair of metal walking sticks.

I kept my sprained foot off of the ground at all times and only rarely used my broken one. The cast (which was still overkill, in my opinion) took most of the impact, but it still ached. I used the crutches almost like stilts for my hands, more or less taking small steps with them. Eventually, Sideswipe came to my rescue-I hope?-and scooped me up in his palms.

"Hey, squishy," he greeted me with a grin.

"Hey, robot," I returned, fixing him with a glare.

"How's your pedes?" he wondered, walking somewhere with me.

"My what?" I furrowed my brow, confused. "You need to figure out how humans talk. Try Facebook. Or Omegle. Or Cleverbot." It might be funny to see what kind of language he picked up from those sites, especially the last one.

Sideswipe seemed to be thinking. He frowned. Then, his brow furrowed as he stopped walking. Then, he grinned. "Cleverbot doesn't make any sense."

I put two and two together and figured he could access the internet in his head. Made sense, since they were, for better or for worse, sentient machines. "That's the idea," I retorted. "How's the coversation so far?"

A small camera emerged where two plates split at the base of his neck and projected an image on the wall ten feet away. He walked closer so I could see it better.

_Sideswipe: Are you a Cybertronian?_

I facepalmed. "Why would Cleverbot be a Cybertronian?!"

"It says it's a robot, not a human, no matter how real it seems. It seems like how we would be described by your kind," Sideswipe pointed out, curious.

_Cleverbot: I don't know if I am Cybertronian or not. I am well respected as a female._

Sunstreaker came up next to Sideswipe and read along with us. "Sounds like Jazz," he smirked, causing us all to snicker.

_Sideswipe: Wait, you're a girl?_

Upon reading this, I laughed out loud. "Smooth, 'Sides, I can see you're good with the ladies."

_Cleverbot: I am a female person. Are you man or woman?_

"Woman," Sunstreaker said instantly, "Definately." I flashed him a grin.

_Sideswipe: I am a mech._

_Cleverbot: You are a mech? Do you meet a lot of people?_

Sideswipe hadn't responded yet. "More then her, I bet," Sunstreaker snorted in his weird, Cybertronian way.

_Sideswipe: More then you, I bet. Copyright to Sunny._

_Cleverbot: You want more? Tell me one of your favorite possessions._

"Damn, you're really hitting it off," I teased, sniggering. "Maybe you guys should make it official," Sunstreaker agreed. "Shut up," Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "I own you both."

_Sideswipe: Sunny and Squishy._

"Hey!" I protested. "That's not my name!"

_Cleverbot: You must be very fond of it._

Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow. "Bro, as much as I love you..." Sideswipe shot him a glare.

_Sideswipe: Not really._

_Cleverbot: Take it easy, for real._

I'm pretty sure we all had question marks floating off of our heads.

_Sideswipe: What the frag?_

_Cleverbot: Try expressing yourself another way._

Sunstreaker grabbed his head. "By the Allspark, I'm gonna glitch..."

_Sideswipe: If you don't start making some sense, Sunny is gonna glitch._

_Cleverbot: I will let you know if I do not._

I swear Sunny's eye just twitched. "I think I'm gonna glitch too, and that's not even possible..." I muttered.

_Sideswipe: But you aren't._

_Cleverbot: Is this a specific reply?_

"Oh, Primus, my /processor/," Sunstreaker moaned. "Make it stop."

_Sideswipe: A specific reply to what?_

_Cleverbot: How old are you?_

_Sideswipe: I lost track at a few billion._

At first I thought he was joking, but then I realized, he probably wasn't.

_Cleverbot: Where did you last see it?_

Sideswipe's optic flashed. He was fighting a glitch. "Uh... 'Sides? Maybe it's time to call it quits?" I suggested meekly.

_Sideswipe: See what?_

_Cleverbot: The point._

That did it for Sunstreaker. A nasty crackling came from his head, along with a few sparks, and he fell over on his back, optics offlined. "Holy crap, he just glitched," I said out loud, not believing someone could just pass out from something not making sense. "Yeah, Sunny doesn't have the best CPU," Sideswipe grinned. "You don't seem to be feeling too hot yourself," I pointed out.

_Sideswipe: What does the slang term for feeling too hot mean?_

I facepalmed once more. "Should have seen that coming."

_Cleverbot: I have to process that one for awhile._

Sideswipe relaxed. "Finally! Something that makes sense! Only we have processors!"

_Sideswipe: So you admit you are Cybertronian? Are you an Autobot or Decepticon?_

_Cleverbot: Interesting deduction. I admit nothing. I don't know whether or not I am Autobot or Decepticon. I am well respected as a female._

Sideswipe looked excited as he exclaimed, "She's a Cybertronian!" I resisted the urge to headbang the wall. What had I gotten myself into...

_Sideswipe: So you're neutral?_

_Cleverbot: Interesting deduction. You think I am neutral. No, but you can send me a donation._

Typical computer, asking for money.

_Sideswipe: Wait, support you in what? What are you working on?_

_Cleverbot: I don't know what I am working on._

_Sideswipe: Why not?_

_Cleverbot: It's not part of my personality. Perhaps you could try to teach me._

Sideswipe looked bewildered and wondered aloud, "Why is she so confused?" "'Sides, that's not-" He cut me off with a hiss of air, similar to a "shhh".

_Sideswipe: Are you a sparkling?_

_Cleverbot: Sometimes._

_Sideswipe: Do you need help?_

_Cleverbot: How?_

_Sideswipe: We could train you and give you a home._

Gosh, he seemed really into this. Did he actually think...? "Sideswipe, listen-" "Shut up!" he interrjected. "But she's not-" Sideswipe covered me with his hands so he couldn't hear me, but I could see the screen in between a small crack in his fingers.

_Cleverbot: Are you telling the truth?_

_Sideswipe: Of course._

"I know you don't understand, but sparklings are rare and precious nowadays," 'Sides said to me. I mentally facepalmed and considered calling for something to GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE AND THANK YOU.

_Cleverbot: Suppose I said yes._

The red Autobot sighed.

_Sideswipe: Make a decision. Yes or no._

_Cleverbot: What are the ingredients. Eeny, meeny, miny, mo... I pick yes. Where are you located?_

Sideswipe was extatic. "Squishy, look!" He opened his hands up widely and responded eagerly.

_Sideswipe: Classified. Where are you located?_

_Cleverbot: I am in Gene's home in Fresno._

Pinch me, I'm _nightmaring_.

_Sideswipe: I will report this to Optimus and get back to you._

_Cleverbot: Oh. See you later._

_Sideswipe: It will be soon._

_Cleverbot: Glad to hear it._

Sideswipe turned and ran towards the medical area, where Ratchet was talking with Optimus. I was jostled about quite about, and bit my lip to keep quiet.

"PRIME!" He exclaimed, skidding to a stop. "I've contacted a sparkling in need of assistance and acquired coordinates."

"A sparkling?" Ratchet gasped.

"How did you manage this?" Optimus rumbled, excited, yet cautious.

"You guys, _listen_, it's not a-"

I was cut off _once again_ by Sideswipe. "On the internet on a chance meeting. The human showed me a place where..."

*(So)*(How's)*(Arcee?)*

High School, Third Person

Arcee was horribly and embarressingly lost. She had gone to the main office three times now-first to get a copy of Charlotte's schedual, second to get a map of Charlotte's school, and third to get Charlotte's locker number and combo to get some supplies.

Charlotte should be here. This wasn't an Autobot's job.

Finally, during passing time before second period started, Arcee found the correct class. She hoped. Mr. Becker's mathmatics class. Charlotte was in algebra, which was relatively average for a freshman, but beyond easy for a Cybertronian. Studying, she could handle.

"Hey, Charlotte! Where are you going? Come talk with us!"

Arcee slowly turned to face the small group of girls waving her over, doing her best not to glare at them. As much as she hated it, this was her mission, and she didn't want Charlotte to lose her human friends. She needed balance as much as anyone.

"Hold on," she said quietly, not used to the sound of Charlotte's voice coming from her. "I need to, uh, put my materials away." The girls gave her a strange look, but let it go. Relieved, Arcee, put her stuff at a random desk near the back and sat in it, pulling out a writing utensil and spiral notebook, which were the only things she thought she'd need.

"Umm... That's my desk." A quiet girl with fudge brown hair stated, not looking at Arcee. "Yours is over there." She pointed one row over and four seats up.

"Uhh.. Right, thanks." She quickly stood and put her two items at her desk.

"OMG, Char! Your hair is curly!" An annoying blonde girl with blue eyes sat beside Arcee. "Did you curl it?!"

"No," Arcee answered bluntly, willing her to go away. Was this one of Charlotte's friends? She didn't seem exactly... her type.

"Oh.." She seemed bewildered by the Autobot's bluntness and lack of explanation. "Well... It looks really pretty! Like usual!" She might have been an airhead, but at least she was nice.

"Thanks," Arcee muttered. The bell rung seconds later and class began.

*(45 minutes)*(Later)

/This is preschool education,/ Arcee scowled to herself. /Were all humans this... slow at learning? It's like the mentally mature way faster then they do intellectually./

After math, two periods of physics, and one of spanish, Arcee was now heading to lunch. She had no interest in eating, nor with holding a conversation with any of these sparklings. Why did they waste time talking about nothing? It didn't take long, and the Autobot was relieved to find a small corner of open circular tables.

"We need to talk."

Just as Arcee sat down, a boy spoke to her. Yay. She looked up, then found she recognized him. The one boy from Felix's base. The one that was in the chains. Oh, Primus, what was his name again? Caleb? "About what?" It didn't matter if she knew his name, so long as she could get this over with.

Casper sat down beside her and started ranting quietly. "There are giant alien robots out there!"

Arcee cut him off by immediately growling, "Thanks for the info, kid."

"Kid?" Casper frowned, confused. "We're- oh, nevermind, but Charlotte! You saw them! We have to tell someone."

"No," Arcee snapped. "You will keep quiet about this-we don't exsist, got it?"

"We..?" Casper paled after a moment. "Don't tell me your with /them,/ Char. They're aliens. Monsters. They'll hurt you."

"She trusts us," Arcee pointed out impatiently, not caring if he found out she wasn't Charlotte. "If it wasn't for us, she'd be dead."

"She...?" Casper looked lost for a moment. Finally, understanding dawned on him. "You're not her, are you..."

"You're real sharp, kid," Arcee scowled.

"Why are you in her body..?!" Casper exclaimed, staring at Acree's eyes, noticing for the first time that they were almost inhumanly blue, over Charlotte's bottomless turquoise ones. "What have you done to her?"

"I'm helping her. Now, scram," Arcee ordered, annoyed and frustrated.

Casper stared at her for a second, afraid, then hurried off, not wanting to be hunted down and killed.

Arcee stared at the table, wishing she could comm the 'Bots in her human form. Or even Charlotte, so she could tell her what to do.

"Hey."

The voice came a few minutes later. But it was different. Gentle, sad even. Arcee looked up, confused, and saw a pretty girl with curly chocolate milk colored hair and sparkly hazel eyes. She watched the Autobot with a look of anxiety, guilt, and sadness.

"Hi," Arcee replied after a moment.

"Charlotte... Umm... There's something I need to tell you," she began slowly.

"Yes?" she demanded, bewildered. What was going on now?

"Go easy on her, Devyn," someone said from behind her.

The girl names Devyn walked over and sat where Casper had been sitting earlier. "Charlotte... Felix is missing. He hasn't been home for days, but everyone is searching. They might have found a lead and... I'm really sorry."

Arcee was tempted to ask, "Do I know you?" just to watch her freak out. However, she knew this human was trying to be sincere, however vain she was. Still, the Autobot had no clue had to respond. From what she'd witnessed, Felix was just another Decepticon to whom she felt nothing good for. "I... uh... I heard." She tried to look sad, instead looking like she was about to murder someone. They usually went two and two for the femme. "But.. uh... Thanks for being nice about it."

Devyn wrapped her arms around Arcee, but Acree couldn't bring herself to hug back. She was too busy fighting the urge to push this strange human off. Too many years of war had made her paranoid, but even if Devyn tried, she couldn't kill Arcee's Autobot form by destroying the holoform.

She eventually pulled back. "Let me know if you need anything."

The femme nodded once, and resisted the urge again to frighten her. How about a partner for target practice?

*(The)*(End)*

... Of Chapter Nine...

Little more fluff to calm things down, next chapter should be more exciting. I think. Haha, to a Cleverbot Sparkling and Arcee at High School. Sorry if the first part was a bit confusing. I actually had that conversation with Cleverbot and recorded what they said. How'd you like it? :3 Review/fave/subscribe!


	10. Chapter 95

Hello again! Sorry it's been awhile, my internet has been screwy. That, and I have another story now too. The Seasons Of Cybertron-Summer (TSOC-S). Hehe, I just call it T-SOCKS. :D Okay, thanks to **PrimesSPARROW, Bee'sgirl813, Jovie Black, Shannon the Chameleon, **and**Jazz Is My Lil Ninja. **

**PLEASE READ: **Also, special thanks to **Charlie McManus **for messaging me about the Cleverbot sparkling. I hadn't actually planned to make it a real sparkling, but he convinced me, hey, why not, so yeah. Helped me plan this, so thanks to him! This is kind of a side chapter, all in no ones POV, about retrieving her. :3

Chapter 9.5: The Sparkling

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? You _said _you had coordinates!" Ratchet growled, fuming quietly.

"Well, I mean, she said she was 'at Gene's house in Fresno,'" Sideswipe defended himself. "I thought it would be easier to find!"

"You _slagger!_" Ratchet snarled, his processor steaming. If you asked, Sideswipe would have said he saw it. "Get back into contact with her!"

"Gotcha!" Before the CMO could say anything else, the red twin bolted from the room, skidding to a stop beside his still offlined brother.

About an hour ago, he had dropped off squishy-Charlotte-with Bumblebee as Optimus put together a search team. He wanted to have an adequately equiped team without too many people, all the while keeping it on the down low, as not to get everyone's hopes up. He'd finally decided that Ratchet, the twins and himself would go. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, since they personally had spoken to the sparkling, Optimus, since he was the leader and wanted to be there to greet the new member, and Ratchet, in case she needed medical attention. Sentinel had also been informed, since he would remain calm. Someone needed to man the ground bridge and keep order.

"Sunny, wake up! Up and online, sunshine! Get up!" Sideswipe shook Sunstreaker (none too gently), trying to rouse him. "We're gonna find the sparklin' with doc and boss bot! Come _on, _don't you want to come?"

The golden twin's eyes sparked once, then slowly started to let out a dim blue light. "Ugh..." He groaned, rubbing his processor. "Primus, 'Sides, what do you need?"

"We're going on a mission to get a sparkling!" he enthused, grinning.

"A sparkling?!" Sunny countered, excited yet skeptical. "I don't believe you."

"Are you ready? We must make haste." The calm, rumbling voice belonged to Optimus as he walked over to them.

Sunstreaker looked between his twin and his leader. Were they serious? "How in the Matrix did you find one?!"

"Cleverbot." Sideswipe grinned at his twin as his eye twitched, not responding. "I will contact her now, boss bot." He got online, viewing the screen in his head, and sent a message.

_Sideswipe: Hi, is this Eve?_

_Cleverbot: How do you know my name?_

_Sideswipe: Earlier, you said you were in Gene's house in Fresno. I need your coordinates._

_Cleverbot: How do you know where I live?_

_Sideswipe: Who is Gene, anyways?_

_Cleverbot: Gene is my home._

That didn't make any sense, but Sideswipe figured whoever was making Eve work for human entertainment had done something to brainwash her.

_Sideswipe: We are coming to visit you. Can we have your latitude and longitude?_

Eve-that probably wasn't her real name-gave him the coordinates, to his pleasant surprise, and he repeated them to Optimus.

"The location is centered on a large building in Fresno," Ratchet nodded, pleased that this was working out, but a little apprehensive of how they would aquire this... Eve. More then likely, she was being held captive.

"Sentinel, open the ground bridge," Optimus met his mentor's eyes as a swirling green vortex appeared, shadowing over where the enterance to the base had been moments before.

"Good luck, Optimus. Do not blow your cover." Sentinel's gaze flicked to the twins, and a sour grimace spread over his feature. "And keep a close eye on _them."_

"Aww, you think _we'd _do something wrong?" Sunstreaker whined, pushing out his bottom lip in mock sadness.

"That hurts, gramps. Really, it does," Sideswipe snickered, his brother joining in simultaneously.

Sentinel muttered something under his breath as Ratchet hit them both on the back of the processor with his wrench.

"Easy!" Sideswipe exclaimed, ducking but getting his from it ricocheting off of Sunny.

"You'll dent my paint job!" Sunstreaker complained, rubbing the indent self-consciously.

"Into the space bridge," the medic ordered, scowling. "Hurry it up, both of you. Primus."

Sunny and 'Sides exchanged a glance then lept in with a whoop of excitement.

*(Mean-)*(-While)*

_Visitors! Wow, I can't wait! I should tell Gene!_

The small Cybertronian pushed a red button, the only source of color in her small, pitch black room. Thick cables connected to every open spot, save her pinkie finger, which she was able to use to summon the only face she remembered. It seemed every time she got a new memory, it would be sucked away. Maybe it was whatever was coming through the tubes-she didn't need memory to feel the unwelcome liquid pump through her wiring.

The thought was quickly gone. "Gene!" she called. Her voice was hoarse, barely used.

A hologram appeared in her vision, seeming a few feet away. She had platinum blonde hair cropped below her ears, golden hazel eye, and angular features. "What is it, Eve?" she sighed, seeming impatient.

The Cybertronian had never seen anything besides this hologram, so she didn't read the emotion. "Some of my friends are coming over!"

Gene didn't believe her, figuring someone else on the website had told her something like, "I'm coming to find you." "Who is coming?"

"I gave them my coordinates, and Sideswipe gave them to Optimus." She had to strain to get the memory of this, feeling it fade even as she said it.

Gene tensed, then a calculating look entered her gaze. "Will you repeat that, Eve?"

"Repeat what?"

The hologram disappeared.

*(With)*(Gene)*

Gene didn't waste any time calling up an intercom in her quarters. "Soldiers, prepare to defend. We've got Autobots."

*(The)*(Autobots)*

The four vehicle quickly pulled into the parking lot in front of the industrial sized mansion, spreading out to avoid suspicion.

.::Ratchet to Optimus. I read a faint energon signature within the base of operations.::.

.::Proceed with utmost caution, and use your holoforms to enter. At the first sign of danger, disintegrate and return to your vehicle, then enter the building. We _must _retrieve the sparkling.::.

With those instructions, all of the Autobots climbed of their bodies, adopting a human mode. Optimus was a ageless man with smooth, weathered skin, chocolatey brown hair, and electric blue eyes. Ratchet had hair a lighter brown color, fair skin, and the same eyes. The twins both had fair blonde hair, tan skin, and matching icy eyes. They met at the door, exchanged a glance, then all walked in together through the inconspicious revolving door.

They were met in an empty room filled with hundreds of armed soldiers with guns pointing at them.

"Oh, frag."

Barely a second after Sunstreaker said that, they were fired at, only to disappear and reappear as Sideswipe ripped the front corner off of the building. He tossed it away, crushing cars with glass, rubble, and concrete.

"Yo, little bitches, where's our sparkling?" Sunstreaker demanded, putting a hand against the bullets to stop them.

"Fire! _Fire!_" A petite woman with short blonde hair in a business suit was screaming at the soldiers, a glock in her own hand.

"It seems they are not surprised by our prescance. It is good that this factory is located in a desolate area," Ratchet noted.

Optimus nodded. "Where is she located?" The bullets were like tiny b-b's coming at them-impossible to ignore, but not dangerous.

"First floor, the next room over," Ratchet stated, but was cut off a second later by a pained cry.

"Dammit, what the slag?!" Sunstreaker snarled, rubbing his shoulder, which had a hole in the wiring. The rest of the soldiers were taking up similar cannon launchers, preparing to shoot. The Autobots raised his arms, turning them into plasma blasters and aiming at the humans.

"Sunstreakers, stand down. Do not harm the humans, but distract them. I am calling for backup." Optimus switched to his comlink. .::Sentinel, I am requesting backup. Tell Bumblebee to collect the sparkling, and place him one click south. Make haste.::.

Moments later, he detected an energon spike as the yellow and black Autobot burst forth. After a quick scan, he reached inside of the back of the house, his hand plunged through glass windows-they were deceptively bulletproof, but that didn't stop an Autobot-and pulled out the only thing in that room, a thick, black metal box that had cords attached to the grounds and walls. Bumbleebee broke them easilt. The box probably weighed half a ton, and Bumblebee heard something inside of it. There was no latch or door to open it, so he merely ripped the top of.

What he saw made his spark break, and with all the will he had, he spoke one word, composed with radio meshed syllabols.

"Hyperwing.."

*(Sparkling)*

The small Autobot looked up, squinting against the light. She had never known life outside of this box, anything other then the darkness. The cables were falling off of her, disconnecting due to lack of a power source, and the effect was nigh immediate. A few memories slowly began fading in. As her vision adjusted, she recognized the face above her.

"... Bee?"

*(Bumblebee)*

Oh, gosh, it was her. It was his Hyperwing. His dearest sister. What had these humans done to her? "Hyperwing..." he said again, lost in thought. All these years... He's thought she's burned up in the atmosphere when they came to Earth.

Bumblebee scooped her up gently, careful not to shake or scare her. "_Where have you been?_" His voice was recorded from a song. His sister looked like a mini him, with wide blue eyes, a similar shape as him, but was in her protoform-or to humans, naked.

Hyperwing knew that her designation was not Eve. She knew she had been seperated from her brother due to mass/velocity acceleration. She knew she had crashed in someone's backyard. Gene's. She knew she had been hidden and trapped. Then, she forgot. "Where are we?" She had a pretty, light voice. Not completely sure of the world around her, but more intelligent then a human child. "This doesn't look like Cybertron. Where are the others? Mom and dad?"

"_All will be answered,_" Bee responded. .::Optimus, I have her. It's Hyperwing!::. He could send comlinks that sounded like normal talk, since it was similar to an IM.

.::I am glad to hear that, Bumblebee,::. His commander sent back. Then, he switched to his other comm. .::Sentinel, we need a ground bridge.::. "Autobots, report Bumblebee and await Sentinel."

The Autobots quickly responded by running along the side of the building to Bee. Seconds later, a green vortex appeared, and the medic, twins, and Bumblebee and Hyperwing dashed through.

Optimus looked back when he heard Gene rage, "_Nooo! _Give back Eve!" The fury and panic was clear on her features as she ran out to him.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow a sparkling to be used for profit." Optimus met her eyes coldly, leaving no room to argue. He proceeded to step into the ground bridge as it closed behind him.

Gene's scream of frustration, anger, and hate echoed in the now silent area.

*(Autobot)*(Base)*

"Give her to me, _now,_ Bumblebee! I need to stablize her!" Ratchet roared.

"Let us see, let us see!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ordered, pushing and shoving.

"_BACK OFF!" _Bumblebee replayed a clipped phrase from an old song.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ironhide demanded, warming his cannons.

"Everybody calm down!" Charlotte cried, trying not to get stepped on. Jazz scooped her up and wondered, "Any idea what's happening?" She shrugged, bewildered.

"_**SILENCE!**_"

The abrupt roar came from Sentinel, who was standing next to a frustrated Optimus. "Bumblebee, go with Ratchet, so he can scan Hyperwing. Everyone else, front and center."

Ratchet tossed the older Prime a greatful look, escaping into a soundproof room with Bee.

Everyone else slowly came to form a half circle around the Primes. A few moments of silence passed before Jazz voiced what most everyone else was thinking.

"Who the frag is Hyperwing?"

*(Med)*(Bay)*

"She seems to be just fine, all things considered. Besides a bunch of human gunk in her system-which will wash out in a few days-she is a relatively healthy sparkling. And she looks just like you."

Bee grinned at the CMO, glad she was okay but itching to hold her. He would never let his baby sister out of his sight again. "_Can I get 'er back, now?" _These words were from a rap.

Ratchet hesitated, then nodded. But I want her in here three times a day, at _least_!"

Hyperwing was a well accomplished walker and runner, already equip with a tiny blaster and daggers the size of gardening shears. She had scanned her brother's vehicle mode, and looked like a mini Bumblebee, except neon green with two black stripes. She was cute and adorable, and craved attention, now that she knew what she'd been missing. It had been probably a few decades since she first was injected with memory loss... crap. Hyperwing grinned at Bee as he picked her up.

"Hey, Ratchet?" the sparkling began. "How old am I now?"

"You are almost three vorns old." Even the medic had a soft spot for kids, and he smiled warmly at her. "One vorn is eighty three earth years, or a normal humans lifespan, in case you are wondering."

"Great! Shall we meet the crew~?"

*(Here)*(They)*(Come)*

Everyone went silent as a child's car sized Bumblebee (with a different color scheme) zoomed out of the med bay, tires screeching as she yelled, "VROOM VROOM! EVERYBODY WATCH OUT, VROOM!" Hyperwing transformed (standing at about five and a half feet tall), giggled, and waved meekly. "Hi, I'm Hyperwing. Bee's lil sis. Been away for awhile... Hey!" She grinned at Jazz. "I remember you, Jazz! And the twins, you guys were awesome! And, umm." She gave a quick bow to Optimus, then to Sentinel. "Primes."

"Here on earth, we are all equals," Optimus rumbled. "Old traditions have long since faltered-Cybertron is no more."

Hyperwing gasped softly. "No way.."

"Guess we have some explaining to do," Ratchet sighed.

*(One)*(Week)*(Later)*

It had taken time, but Hyperwing had finally understood what had happened, what was currently happening, and more on the humans. Her and Charlotte had become quick friends, the human loving having a 'bot her size, and the 'bot fascinated by humans. Thanks to Ratchet, Charlotte had finished healing and returned home for the weekend, allowing Arcee to meet the sparkling. Optimus had previously informed her, but the sight of a real, live sparkling still shocked the femme to the core. In a good kind of way.

"Hey, Bee?" Hyperwing paused the video game they were playing together.

He beeped to acknowledge her.

"What happened to mom and dad?"

Bumblebee paused. He chose his words carefully, though it was choppy as he remixed. "_That is a conversation for another day... sweet... spark... That is a conversation for another day."_

*(The)*(End)*

... Of a really long half chapter! Sorry if this is confusing, I tried, I promise. The actual storyline will resume next chapter. Pretty much, Bee's lil sis, Hyperwing, was rescued. Tada! Seven typed pages cut down to a sentance. Boo. Sorry. Love, Phae.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello, again, everybody. Sorry it's been awhile, getting over the death of a close friend. So, sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm just... Tired. Thanks to **PrimesSPARROW, Charlie McManus, Shannon the chameleon **and **Heather Tobotua de Cybertron. **

Chapter 10: Here Goes Everything

Monday. I never thought I'd be so happy to go to school again.

"Take pictures for me!" Hyperwing grinned as I pulled my backpack on. After taking a picture of her with my phone and showing it to her, Bumblebee's little sister had decided that she loved earth, and had me take pictures of everything outside of the base. She wanted to go out more, but considering her vehicle mode was one of the tiny cars that children liked to drive in, she couldn't exactly drive down the freeway. That left the rest of us to show her the world, so that when she got bigger, she would know how to behave.

"I will." I pulled on my backpack, which was surprisingly light, considering Arcee had been using it all week. "Hey, Arcee, did you do the work? Were any subjects problematic?"

Arcee walked over to me in her bipedal mode. "Design: Art Basics was a little confusing, but I quickly learned what to do." Still, I was a little nervous to see what she had done. "Math was child's play. History I(one) was easy, since they gave us a textbook. Spanish was pointless. I just mouthe the words in choir. And wished I could comm you guys in study hall."

"Thank you, Arcee." Optimus put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up, startled. "You did well, and gave Charlotte the time she needed to heal." A small smile settled on his face.

The femme returned it shyly. "Umm.. No problem, Optimus. Just my job."

I surpressed a giggle and left them to find Jazz. After all, he _had _promised me a ride.

"Hey, Char." As if reading my mind, Jazz transformed into a car and popped the driver's door open. "Want a ride to school?"

I nodded cheerfully, tossing my backpack through the open door to the passanger seat before sliding in. "Thanks." Before I closed the door-I knew Jazz would let me, so I felt safer-I called, "Bye, you guys!"

Bumblebee started playing something depressing that ended in a goodbye. "Pictures!" Hyperwing reminded me with a grin. "Come back soon for a checkup," Ratchet insisted-that was the best I was going to get from him. "Meh," Ironhide grunted, washing his cannons. "Farewell," Optimus rumbled. "I don't understand why so many humans go to high school. It's not as if it's enjoyable," Arcee sighed. Sentinel nodded once, his back towards us. "Finally!" The twins snickered, earning a scolding glare and wrench threat from Ratchet. I slammed the door closed, grinning.

Jazz honked his horn twice, then started playing "Yeah" by Usher and some other guy as loud as he could. I cheered as his engines roared, and he took off down the tunnel. The seatbelt strapped over me about two seconds later-either he'd gotten a comm or had remembered. The winding tunnels curved upwards, and I wondered if we were going the same way Arcee had.

"Aren't we too big to go through the forest enterance?" I yelled over the music.

He turned it down. "Ya don't have to yell, sweetie, I can hear ya just fine." Knowing Jazz, he would have winked after that.

"Well-" Did he just call me sweetie? I resisted the urge to facepalm, knowing it wouldn't do anything. Besides maybe hide my blush. "Umm, well, anyways, This is the path Arcee took on her motorcycle. Will you he able to fit?"

"You callin' me fat?" Jazz chuckled, causing me to freak and deny it repeatedly. "Easy, I was kiddin'. I'd be worried if I could fit there. Nah, the tunnel cuts off in a few hundred feet. You can't see it comin' down." True to his word, a little ways up, the tunnel split into two.

"Which way do we go?" I questioned, subconsciously noticing the song changed to "Beautiful Goodbye" by Maroon 5. It was played softly, so I could hear Jazz talk.

"Left," he stated, veering that way. He then turned the music up.

_I count the ways I let you down,_

_All my fingers and toes that I'm runnin' out._

_Clever words can't help me now,_

_I give you time, but you're slippin' out._

_And I remember your eyes were so bright,_

_When I first met you,_

_Was so in love that night._

_And now I'm kissin' your tears goodnight,_

_And I can't take it,_

_You're even perfect when you cry._

_A beautiful goodbye..._

My eyes widened slightly. It was a pretty intimate song, and could be interpreted in many ways-Jazz expressed his feelings through music, but I didn't yet know him well enough to pinpoint exactly what. However this was obviously either an apology, confession, or something else of the like.

"Why are you..?" I frowned, then restarted the sentance. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things, I guess," Jazz sighed vaguely, lowering the music volume. "What do you want to listen to?"

"Anything," I grinned, then snickered "Let's pimp it out!" I didn't want to be depressed before school even started, nor did I want Jazz to get himself down in the dumps.

"You got it," Jazz chuckled, cranking up "Ridin' Dirty" by Chamillionare and lowered all the windows, the music blasting out the windows. I laughed openly, loving the feel of wind after being stuck in base for a week.

We arrived at school almost too soon, in my opinion, though I knew Jazz had taken a rather long detour. "See ya later, Char." I carefully slid over to the passanger seat and out of the Pontiac Solstice as his holoform materialized. "Want me tah pick you up after school?"

"Sure," I shrugged casually, but was really extatic.

"Great," he grinned. "See you then."

*(School)*(Day)*

I probably shouldn't have been, but it shocked me when I found of Felix was still "missing". I don't know what I expected-maybe that he would see sense and come home? Maybe slightly more surprising was the fact that people made an effort to come and comfort me-still. He must have been reported missing last week. Did they think I didn't know about it or something? I could only hope Arcee had been semi-normal.

After school, I sat on the steps out front, waiting patiently for Jazz to text me or drive up or something. But as the minutes ticked into an hour and rain clouds started to form, a thick ball of sadness welled up in my stomach. Had he forgetten? I guess it was too much to hope for. Autobots had duties too, and he couldn't be depended on to wait on beck and call for me. I knew it wasn't his fault.

I had no other choice but to walk home-it was almost four, giving me three hours or so to get home before dark. Easily done, but the silence would be lonely. If I'd had taken my red toyota truck, I'd have used that. Then again, I was a teensy bit sketchy of vehicles at the moment, unless I knew they were friendly Autobots. Understandable, right?

The walk home started eventfully-clouds clomped together like bushels of roses, with colors ranging from white to black and every shade in between. Cars littered the road, all filled with people eager to get home. My peace was interupted by a thick, fast, pulsing coming from above me. I quickly looked up, only to see a helicopter descending rapidly. The cars were stopping in and honking in shock and confusion.

It was only when it was thirty yards above me that I realized it was coming down near me. I started running immediately, following instinct. Time was against me-two claws snapped out from beneath the chopper and tightened around my waist, confirming its identity as a Decepticon. A squeal of shock escaped my lips as we lifted from the ground.

And the worst part?

You can't just have everything go back to normal after something like that-_everyone _saw me get carried off by a driverless helicopter.

"What do you want?" I exclaimed, gripping metal wrapped around me in case I fell-then again, of course the Decepticon wouldn't drop me. Right?

"Shut up." To my surprise, the voice was feminine. A bit low, but definately belonging to a woman.

I doubted I could convince her to join the good guys and take me home, so I fell silent, dreading what was to come.

After flying through mid-air for maybe a quarter of an hour, my captor began gaining altitude, quite abruptly. What happened next was rather confusing-I think she entered the Decepticon warship; I had heard it called "The Nemesis." One minute, we were outside, and the next, we were surrounded by familiar black metal walls.

The helicopter dropped me, then morphed unto a tall and skinny femme with purple, grey, and black plating. Her eyes seemed permanently turned upwards in a smirk.

"Who are you?" I demanded, forcing bravado into my voice.

She knelt down and reached a clawed finger towards me, causing me to instinctively-and infuriatingly-flinch. She chuckled, meering stroking the curvature of my jaw mockingly. "I am Airachnid, pet. Now, shall we go meet your new masters?"

I shuddered involuntarily as she stood and started down the hall, leaving me no choice but to follow. I had a feeling she was extremely sadistic-she probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. Then again, I didn't think any of the Decepticons would hesitate to hurt a bug. As humans, can we really call ourselves any better?

I was so lost in my hopeless thoughts that I almost missed the rhythmic clicking starting a bit in front of me on my right side. I paused, confused, tracing the sound with my eyes as it followed a seemingly preset plan, curving all the way around the bottom and up the left side, then over and back to my right. Then... _POP. _The wall in front of me disconnected, and Airachnid, I, and the back of the ship were free falling downwards.

A scream ripped past my lips and the ground beneath me disappeared.

Airachnid transformed, self preservation becoming a priority as she flew above the wreckage at top speed. The heavy metal fell faster then me, so I knew I would probably end up on top of it all-still dying.

That is, if not for Jazz.

Just before the metal blew into the ground, I felt strong hands that seemed to come from nowhere slip around me protectively. A loud explosion was heard moments later, causing my ears to ring and Jazz's hands to heat up. Then, we were moving downwards, and we hit the ground with such force that me teeth rattled.

The hands cracked open. "You okay?"

My eyes were wide at the shock and terror of the near death experience.

"Okay, are you alive?" he grinned sheepishly.

"What... Why did... How did you? When...?" I couldn't seem to make full sentances.

"Are you injured? Do you need to see Ratchet?" Jazz offered anxiously. He set me down gently, and transformed.

"My house. I need to get home," I murmured as I crawled in.

"Not if you're hurt, Char," Jazz argued, the driver's seat vibrated soothingly behind me.

"I'm scared," I admitted softly as he shut the door. "But not hurt." I looked in the rearview mirror as I untangled my ratty hair with my fingers. "Thank you for rescuing me. How in the world did you manage to blow up a part of the Decepticon ship?"

"I didn't." Jaxx seemed surprised. "I don't know what happened. Was tracing an energon symbol that went into town."

I paused, confused. "... If you didn't do it... Who do you suppose did?"

"Felix?" he suggested.

"Would that make him a good guy or a bad guy?" I pondered eagerly. Maybe this was just an act after all.

"I think..." Jazz had a smile in his voice. "I think he's just a young man in love.

*(Chapter)*(End)*

Te gusta mí cuentos? (Do you like my story?) Sorry it went by kinda fast. It is almost 3am and I falling asleep every three words...


	12. Chapter 11

Hello, sorry it has been awhile. Been distracted. Is anybody any good at American History (from the Gilded Ages till now) that would be willing to answer questions I have? Gaahhh... History is my worst subject, why is so much of it required... School was cancelled cause we have like, three feet of snow. Chapter time? :3 Thanks to Bee'sGirl813, Heather Tobotua de Cybertron, Charlie McManus, PrimesSPARROW, and octoberbaby91.

Also, I am thinking about adding a new arrival or two? I want to include many Autobots, but not all will be that important. They just need lotsa firepower and more interesting events. Current ideas-Elita One, Chromia, Prowl, or Ultra Magnus. Any objections/other ideas, PM or review would be appreciated!

One more thing, sorry-Please check out my other story, The Seasons of Cybertron-Summer. If you stay tuned to it, you may get lucky and have a story written for youuu~

Chapter 11

Despite my protests, Jazz was driving me to the base, insisting on having me scanned by Ratchet before allowing me to go home. I was dead silent, lost in my confused thoughts. Seriously, if Cybertronian's could read minds, they would probably glitch offline. Jazz played a soft piano melody that I eventually recognized as an instrumental version of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

As we turned into the curvy tunnels that would lead to the Autobots, the silver Pontiac Solstice spoke up. "Char..." His voice almost cracked, so he paused and tried again. "Charlotte, I'm really sorry."

"For what?" I wondered, not really focused. "You saved me."

"I shouldn't have had to," Jazz argued, sounding angry. Probably at himself. "I should have been there. I promised..." He trailed off, guilt overtaking him.

Gosh, he was really beating himself up over this. Even though he should have picked me up, how could I be angry at the one who saved my life? Not sure what to say, I went quiet, tuning out everything but the rythmic notes of the piano.

*(Five)*(Minutes)*(Later)*

Jazz had already filled the Autobots in, apparently. Upon seeing us, they were either angry, bewildered, or worried. Or in Hyperwing's case, eager for pictures. Arcee and Ironhide flipped slag, berating Jazz for not asking one of them to get me, which he accepted silently, to my growing concern. Bumblebee and the twins (well, mostly Sideswipe) fussed over me ("Did squishy break?"), much to Ratchet's irritation as he attempted to give me a checkup. Sentinel and Optimus were debating why this happened, with the latter often glancing at me worriedly.

"I'm okay," I promised the medic, attempting to ease away from his headache enducing scanners. "Really."

"You've barely rejoined the humans, and already, the Decepticons seem to have targetted you," Sunstreaker mused. "I wonder why. It's not like you're pretty or anything."

This earned him a good whack on the head from Ratchet's wrench.

"Thanks." I offered a small smile to the CMO, surprised that he had stuck up for me, but not objecting.

Ratchet grunted in reply. Apparently, he was also bad at giving himself credit.

"Can I go home now? My parents are going to freak if I don't get home in half an hour." I checked my phone again, reading the time as a bit after five.

"You seem to be healthy, with the exception of minor bruising on your abdomen." That was his version of a dismismal.

"'Kay, thanks, bye!" I climbed down the side of the berth, using the metal supporting legs like firepoles and sliding to the ground.

I had about a second of break amidst the chaos, before a shrill "CHARLOTTE!" ripped through the air. The impatient exclaimation came from none other then Hyperwing, who rolled over to me on her wheeled pedes.

I surpressed a sigh. "Yes, Hyperwing?"

"... Pictures?"

I pulled out my phone, releasing a breath. I'd only snapped a few pictures that day, considering all of the drama that had happened. A thin tenatacle-like cable extended from Hyperwing's palm and connected a rectangular opening on my mobile. She uploaded all of the recently acquired data, also charging it to full battery.

"Who is that?" she demanded. An image of my friend Analise was summoned onto the screen.

"Analise."

"And... that?"

"Izzy."

"And that?"

I smirked, happy for the distraction entertaining Hyperwing provided. "That's a stop sign. They tell people to be careful."

"Whose that?"

My stomach dropped into the soles of my feet and my expression quickly faded to one of frustrated depression. "That's... That's Felix." Seeing his face-his smiling, /human/ face-brought up so many conflicting emotions. Longing, fear, hope, loss... It was rather overwhelming. I quickly snapped myself out of my self induced pity party.

Hyperwing was staring into my eyes, wondering what had caused my sudden lack of happiness.

That's when I realized it-/Oh, slag, we forgot to tell her about Felix./ I facepalmed, though really, I wanted to face/wall/.

"I'm going to go home. Ask... ask somebody else about Felix. When I'm gone." I didn't think my fragile emotional balance could take talking about him at the moment. Frankly, I was surprised I hadn't broken down already.

"Okay... Bye, Char." Being the sweet girl she was, Hyperwing wrapped her arms around me in a hug, attempting to comfort me. "Love ya!"

"You too, sweetspark," I murmured, touched. "I'll come visit soon." /If I don't get murdered by Decepticons first./

"Ready to go?" The voice belonged to Arcee, who drove up to me in her vehicle mode.

"Isn't Jazz taking me home?" I wondered, scanning the room and not finding him. /Why was he so upset? I'm sure worse has happened to the Autobot.../

Apparently, I'd voiced that last part out loud, because Arcee answered. "Probably because he's never cared about a femme like this before."

I stared at her, bewildered. Was she suggesting that...?

*(Decepticon)*(Base)*

"You WORTHLESS excuse of SCRAP!" The infuriated roar of Megatron rebounded off of the walls of the prison cells, causing Airachnid to cringe.

Her wrists were cuffed above her head in energon chains-thin metal rings that looked charged with neon blue electricity. After a dazed Airachnid had been found /without/ Charlotte, Megatron had decided she needed to learn what happened when one dared to fail him.

The Decepticon leader was irritated and grouchy, but these mostly sprung from an emotion he was unfamiliar with dealing with-frustration. Megatron didn't understand why no one seemed to be able to capture a single insect. Was she really that difficult to apprehend, that his personal asassin couldn't even obtain her?

"Why have you failed me?" He reasoned that maybe if he got some answers, he could strategize how to go about this.

"I don't know," Airachnid snapped, pissy because her pride was hurt.

Megatron growled, sending a flash of high charged energon coursing through her through the cuffs. Airachnid cried out as her back arched in agony. It lasted just long enough for the Decepticon leader to show that he meant business.

"Someone rigged the ship to blow when the human got there. Someone from the inside," she said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"By the inside... Do you mean one of the Decepticons?" Megatron mused, amused and annoyed at the same time. "The newest member, do you think?"

"The sparkless one," she agreed. "I don't know of any other Decepticons who are particularly fond of human femmes. Especially that one."

"I think it is time the Decepticons find out what is in Felix's mind..." he pondered. "You will stay here untill the insect is detained." With that, the Decepticon leader turned and sauntered out of Airachnid's cell in a calm, confidant gait.

.::Starscream.::. If there was one thing Starscream was, it was ambitious. And now, since Knockout had made him eager to please... Perhaps giving him a new task would suit him...

.::Yes, my lord?::. The reponse was instant.

.::I have an assignment for you.::.

.::What would you have me do, sir?::.

A sly smile crossed Megatron's face. Oh, what he would have him do...

*(End)*(Chapter)*

Sorry it was short :D


	13. Chapter 12

Oh my gosh... You guys D: I'm SO sorry... I got really hooked on another fanfiction that was 350,000+ words and finished it and well... yeah... I'M SO SORRY I PROMISE TO BE MORE ACTIVE NOW. T.T *huggles all of you* I so sowwy... ;-; Forgive me?

On another note... someone reviewed asked what universe this was in? This is more or less none of them. When I wrote this, all I did was take the characters. No plotlines, no past events... I guess it is kind of a multiverse then. Meh. Whatever. Hehe x3

Also, thanks to all my lovely reviwers/followers/favoriters. Sorry for not responding personally like I usually do, I was _reeeeeaaaaaallly _out of it. As in I was thinking for awhile "I don't really want to write fanfics anymore." When my parents finally get around to installing my computer instead of my texting it on a mobile, I'll be way faster.

One more thing-This chapter may be a little weird since it has been awhile. You've been warned. The rhythm should pic up again soon, though. I was going to have a filler before this, but wanted to give you some action after the (LONG) break. :3

Chapter 12-

A few uneventful days at school passed. Now, Thursday was filled with more compassionate gestures and... rumors. Rumors flew through the hallways about Casper being kidnapped and rescued by a mysterious heroine-I smiled politely at this-and, inevitably, of the helicopter incident. I'd hoped-vainly-that maybe the incident would blow over as... I don't even know. A stunt? A joke? No, the police had even come in to question me at _school, _of all places. I acted like I had no idea what anyone was talking about, but didn't know how far that would get me in the long run. Maybe I could get the Autobots to pull some strings. Hopefully, nothing like that would happen again.

Everything had more or less cooled down. Today day started out normally, almost in a blur. I was really only halfway there, feeling almost... numb. I answered everyone's questions calmly, but even I thought I sounded weird.

_Primus, maybe I need a break from all of this... stuff, _I thought with a sigh. I was currently on my way to my next class, spanish. I had eaten most of my lunch before that, but it was sitting oddly in my stomach. It felt like butterflies were commiting suicide in there.

_... Cheerful, Charlotte. Really_.

I entered the relatively empty room and dumped my stuff beside my desk silently. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go home and lose myself in dreams. Or music. Music was good too.

"Charlotte?"

I had been about to sit down but straightened when the teacher called my over. "Yes?"

"Ven aquí, por favor," she waved me over. I slower walked over to her desk, silently hoping she wouldn't pound me with questions like some of my other teachers had. "You're needed in the office," she continued when I got to her. "Take your things, your dad said you won't be returning."

My heart skipped a beat. "... What?" Before she repeated herself, I shook my head, comprehending. "Oh, okay."

_Why am I being picked up in the middle of the day? _I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag and coat. _Dad never leaves work unless someone it is an emergency._

At that thought, I picked up the pace.

My father was standing just outside the door by the main office, looking a bit sketchy for some reason. His expression was in a hard line, seeming uncomfortable and almost impatient. My mind spun as I thought anything that could stir up my generally unemotional father.

"What happened?" I fretted as he started out of the school without a word. I tailed him closely, barely managing to keep up with his swift pace.

"Hurry up," he commanded, his words sounding somehow forced.

"Where did you park the car?" I demanded, wanting to get ahead of him. We were out of the school lot now, and I was nearly jogging to keep up with him.

"It's not far," he muttered.

"What _happened_?" I exclaimed again, stopping. "What's gotten into you? Tell what's going on, or I'm not going with you!" Call me childish, but something was seriously up with my dad. Either someone died or I was in deep shit. A chilling thought crossed my mind-could he have found out about the Autobots?

"Oh, yes you are." Dad grabbed me just above my right elbow with a strength I didn't know he had and pushed onwards.

"D-Dad!" I was shocked, plain and simple. In all my life, my father had never grabbed me or physically forced me to do _anything._ "What's gotten into you?!" I repeated, frightened.

"Nothing," he growled simply.

"You need to tell me," I stated firmly, somehow managing calm words even though my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"People will get the wrong idea if they see me dragging you around. Walk," Dad ordered.

He let go, and I followed him, albeit uneasily. What was I supposed to do? Though I couldn't come up with any reasonable explanation, I couldn't just turn around and go back to school. We fell into a tense silence. He didn't slow, even a little. Soon enough, we turned into an unlit allyway, and my dad walked into it, unphased.

I paused, but slowly inched after him. Something was wrong. But like I said before... I couldn't just turn and leave. "Dad...?" I started uncertainly.

My dad chuckled, but it didn't sound remotely like him. He stopped, then rotated to face me. I hesitated and took a small, bewildered step back when I saw the cold glint in his eyes.

"That was almost _too _easy," he sneered, approaching me. I felt rooted to the spot, my gaze locked onto his as my mind tried and failed to analyze the situation. I was missing something. Something big.

He grabbed my upper arm again, this time even tighter than before. He dragged me farther into the allyway, causing me to stumble long behind as I tried fruitlessly to rip myself from his grasp

"Dad?!" I cried, uncomprehending. "S-stop! You're hurting me!"

"I'm not your father. Be quiet or suffer," he snapped, not releasing me.

A small part of my brain had been thinking that, but I had refused to acknowledge it. "Who are you?" I demanded. Was this human a Decepticon ally? Why did he look like my dad?!

"Don't recognize me?" he challenged, sounding mockingly hurt. "Maybe this will freshen your memory."

We turned a corner-it was a dead end with the brick walls of abandoned buildings on every side before us. But at the end of the short ally was the fighter jet from my first visit to Felix's lair.

"No!" I gasped, suddenly realizing that I'd been wrong all along. My struggles renewed and I repeated what I'd said, this time louder. "No-let me go!"

He laughed; First, it was one of amusement, but it built into a maniacal cackle of triumph that sent my terror rocketing.

"Megatron will be pleased that I, Starscream, collected you," he man disguised as my father sneered.

Decepticons could get human modes too?!

I began kicking at him, attempting desperately to escape-it was futile. Starscream tightened his grip on me-he didn't seem to lose any strength from his bipedal mode-and dragged me towards the jet. He shoved me to the ground harshly, elicting a cry of surprise and fear from my lips. He disappeared into thin air almost simultaneously.

Now's my chance!

I scrambled to my feet and tried to bolt, but Starscream was already standing up as a robot.

_Oh, Primus, if just this once, you-_

"You think I'd let you escape so easily?" he mocked. The Decepticon's hand closed around me and he switched to his vehicle mode. I was thrown about for moments that stetched out for eternity, before I finally found myself in the driver's seat of the already rising Starscream. At that moment in time, I was more or less panicking:I pressed every button I could, pushed the gearshifts back and forth, and pounded on everything in sight. Don't laugh. I'm not one of those people who can smile in the face of danger or carry on a casual conversation with a lethal enemy like far too many people in books.

Starscream snorted-I didn't know if it was annoyed or amused-and the seatbelt whipped across my and pinned me to the seat. I immediately started thrashing, but he only tightened it more, untill the point where I was seeing spots. My attempts slowly started to cease, but my heart still raced. After what felt like hours, I finally gave up and slumped into the seat.

_Why me?_

*(End)*(Chapter)*

That just seemed like a good place to end it :P I will update again soon, I promise! O:


End file.
